夢のささやき (susurros de sueños)
by Yolii
Summary: drabless (o como se diga no se como se dice ;-;) hechos a pedidos ( se admite cualquier personaje ewe) solo tienen que decirme como es su oc y que pareja quieren ( puede ser de cualquier genero) (¡Ya pueden pedir parejas!, como G27, 8059, 10069, etc.) solo pidanlo ewe
1. Chapter 1

***aparece una chica chibi pequeña vestida con un vestido blanco zapatos igual pelo negro y ojos violeta con un micrófono*.**

**Hola de nuevo soy yo (ok nadie me saluda ;-;) espero no hartarlos con esto pero debido a que tardo un poco en actualizar (además de que la inspiración ya esta mas a diario aquí) (fantasías, fantasías everywhere ewe) he decidido hacer esto **

*** aparecen los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn* **

**Estas hermosuras están a mi servicio ;D **

***le da un fajo de dinero a reborn* **

**Tsuna: ¡porque tenemos que hacer esto!**

**Yolii: algún problema Tsu-kun?**

**Tsuna:Hiiiii, ninguno!**

**Gokudera: porque le haces esto al decimo mujer estúpida!**

**Yolii: reborn**

**Reborn: por que yo lo digo**

**Gokudera: si reborn-san lo dice**

**Yolii: bien entonces solo tienen que mandar esto**

***aparece una tele con preguntas***

**Yolii: Entonces solo tienes que poner es tu nombre, edad, nacionalidad, armas (o si eres una persona normal) y apariencia eso es todo.**

**Yamamoto: entiendo, un juego de citas jajajaja**

**Tsuna: toma todo a juego.**

**Gokudera: cállate friki del beisbol**

**Tsuna: Yolii-san has algo!**

**Yolii: y bien espero sus fichas con ansias, nos vemos en la próxima actualización o y se me olvidaba *se me olvido* a! ya me acorde pueden dejarlo en el review o Mp como gusten bay bay.**

**Tsuna: hazme caso por favor!**


	2. Reborn

**Aparece una chica chibi con un chico, igual que antes ella de blanco y el con traje de termo negro y camisa blanca los dos con micrófonos.**

**Tsuna: este es el primero que llego no?**

**Yolii: si fue muy rápida al igual que yo ;D**

**Tsuna: entonces *toma un papel* gracias a ****miu-chan5 por mandarnos su ficha *hacen reverencia***

**Tsuna y Yolii: ¡muchas gracias!**

**Sin más ¡que comience!**

X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X

Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

Bajo ese árbol de cerezo, si… aunque ya lo tumbaron

Que ¿quién lo hizo? lo matare!

Es broma

No lo vuelas a hacer sabes que es preciado para mí.

No más que yo.

-Señorita miu ya es de dia.

Un muchacho con traje,cabello negro y ojos rojos abrio las persianas y fue hasta aquella cama viendo un pequeño bulto enrollado en ellas.

-Ya se fueron?

-Desde hace media hora señorita

-Bajo en 30 minutos

Una figura salio de aquellas sabanas lentamente como si estuvieran pegadas a su cuerpo, un hermoso pelo blanco con puntas azules, tez blanca y ojos azul metalico.

-Bien vamos.

Despues de un rato bajo cambiada con un pantalon negro y una blusa manga larga blanca con las mangas recogidas.

-Buenos dias sebastian

-señorita mi nombre es nathaniel.

-No importa para mi eres sebastian.

Se sento con una sonrisa en su rostro .

-tiene planes para hoy señorita?

-No pero vere que hago para llegar tarde.

-Tenga cuidado señorita.

-Vamos vamos, no te preocupes sebastian.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-que aburrido.

Aquella chica caminaba lentamente por la calle del centro de Osaka era primavera por lo cual los arboles de cerezo pronto abrirían, aunque hacia un poco de viento.

-Ehh.

Miu se agacho viendo que un papel se quedo en su pierna lo agarro con cuidado y miro.

-Curso de manejo de armas o pistolas "si entras te damos un curso de diferentes artes marciales tú eliges cual" "certificamos licencias para portar armas"

-No está mal, así tendré algo mas con que pasar el rato

Miu se fue directamente hacia dicha dirección cuando llego alguien le detuvo el paso.

-No puedes entrar.

-Eh porque? , tengo esto no es suficiente.

Miu le entrego el volante a aquel señor.

-Entiendo, entra, ascensor 8vo piso pregunta por oregano.

-Entiendo.

Al entrar al ascensor Miu vio que el octavo piso era el último además de que el botón estaba de color rojo, pulso el botón y enseguida el ascensor se puso en marcha.

-quien será oregano tiene el nombre de una especia, no importa además el entrenamiento me ayudara a manejar mejor mi daga, y no se oye mal eso de aprender a manejar una pistola.

El ascensor timbro y las puertas se abrieron Miu vio como es que había muchas personas ahí la mayoría hombres de 25 años, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue un muchacho con traje de termo con un camaleón en su fedora, su presencia era impresionante y guapo a la vez que se sonrojo furiosamente, el no tardo mucho en notar su presencia, ya que bajo su fedora para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Ya están todos?

Una chica con cabello rubio y ojos rosas hablo tenía también un traje, por lo cual prosiguió.

-este curso no es para cualquiera se les dara una sola oportunidad para que demuestren su resolución, si no es suficiente no serán aceptados, pero a los que si se les dara un entrenamiento intensivo con la ayuda de nuestro personal, además de que esta persona elegirá a alguien para entrenarlo el mismo.

Al mismo tiempo Miu vio como aquel muchacho daba un paso al frente y se presento.

-Mi nombre es Reborn, y espero y queden vivos para cuando los vea.

Hizo una pausa bajo su fedora un poco y después la subió para decirlo.

-Bienvenidos al infierno.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar haciendo al mismo tiempo que reborn bajara su fedora y retrocediera orégano volvió a hablar.

-Bien cada uno luchara con alguien del personal, si caen están fuera pero si lo derriban ganan ¡entendido!

-¡Lo hare!

Miu prácticamente grito pero no tan obvio como los demás

Orégano comenzó a hablar cuando todos estaban en una arena

- A cada uno se le darán 2 minutos para derribar a su oponente primero, Inaba hiroshi

Miu fue al frente y vio como es que aquel tipo se movía con gracia, prácticamente ocupo solo 10 movimientos para derribarlo haciéndolo en 50 segundos.

-Impresionante!

-siguiente Miu kisaragi

Miu se sorprendió pero fue hasta donde alguien la esperaba, no vio por ningún lado a reborn pero se suponía que la estaría viendo respiro hondo saco su daga mientras que su oponente hizo lo mismo pero el llevaba una espada, rápidamente ella arremetió contra él.

-No perderé.

-no te dejare ganar tan fácil solo porque eres una mujer.

*tengo que ganar, tengo que hacerlo quiero que él me vea, pero necesito atacarlo por detrás*

De repente unas llamas de niebla aparecieron y ella despareció para aparecer detrás de su oponente, se sorprendió pero ataco rápido dando un golpe certero, cortando a la vez la espada tirando a su oponente de un golpe limpio.

Las llamas desaparecieron y mientras que ella seguía sorprendida, salió de la arena mientras que alguien la esperaba.

-Yo te entrenare.

Miu se sorprendió al ver a reborn ahí dándole una sonrisa y mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

-Eh, si!

Miu se encontraba practicando unos tiros con una pistola normal, solo tenía que darle al centro de un blanco pero solo conseguía rosarlo hasta que sintió unas manos sobre las suyas.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

-Reborn.

Reborn acomodo a Miu con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, a la vez que ella podía sentir su respiración en su cuello rápidamente la cara de Miu se torno en un carmín furioso, reborn sonrió desde sus adentros y al jalar los dos el gatillo la bala dio directo al centro de esta, el corazón de Miu era un completo lio.

-Ven, haremos una pausa.

-si

Los dos se dirigieron a un café ahí reborn pidió un expresso para los dos ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Miu ya casi no estaba en su casa.

-vas bien pero no creo que necesites usar una pistola ya que ya eres buena usando la daga.

-enserio.

-Sí, ya pasaste por lo cual te diré el verdadero motivo del volante que tenias.

-verdadero motivo?

-si, en realidad ese volante es solo una fachada, necesitamos subordinados para vongola.

-Vongola?

-Es un grupo de la mafia el más importante en Italia, por lo cual ¿quieres unirte a vongola?, no como subordinada, sino como mi compañera.

La mirada de Miu bajo rápidamente y reborn se quedo quieto con la mano en dirección hacia ella, rápidamente Miu subió la mirada mostrando determinación.

-Sí, lo hare

La sonrisa de Miu reflejaba una inmensa felicidad, a la vez que también planto una en reborn, el lazo de las manos no se espero, ese fue una de las primeras respuestas de Miu.

Música clásica lo podía reconocer perfectamente, la canción que más le gustaba "Yiruma river flows in you" bajo con un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos en cristales que ya había visto, pero no recordaba bien cuales eran, su pelo estaba suelto pero se veía ondulado gracias a Haru y kyoko sus amigas, las había conocido cuando había visitado la mansión por primera vez, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y al terminar pudo ver a reborn esperándola, tomo sus mano y la llevo a bailar en un movimiento rápido.

-estas hermosa

Miu solo atino a sonrojarse haciendo que su vestido se viera mas blanco que nunca, ella intentaba hablar pero las palabras parecían que no querían salir de su boca como si simplemente se negaran hacerlo.

-Gracias, pero una pregunta por qué todos se dirigen a mí por respeto, porqué no solo pueden decirme por mi nombre, por qué me dicen "sama"

-¿Aun no lo descifras?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?

-¿qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas el papel en el que firmaste?

(Flash back)

-Y bien solo tienes que firmar esto para que sepan que estás de acuerdo.

Un chico con pelo castaño y ojos igual le presento un papel a Miu pero ella no podía entender lo que decía, ya que estaba en italiano.

-Solo hazlo confía en mí.

Reborn se acerco a ella y le dio la pluma, Miu dudaba si hacerlo o no pero decidió hacerlo confiaba en reborn, ya que el siempre la cuido desde que ella llego a ese lugar, donde lo conoció por primera vez.

-Entonces todo está listo pueden irse si quieren.

El moreno les dio una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa "preocupación".

(Fin del flash back)

-¿Que era?

Reborn sonrió, para susurrarle muy despacio en su oreja, provocándole un temblor ligero.

-Un acta de matrimonio

Miu se sorprendió al darse cuenta y recordar * ¿quieres unirte a vongola?, no como subordinada, sino como mi compañera* pequeñas gotas nacieron de sus ojos para llegar hasta el cuello de la camisa de reborn el sonrió mas y dijo.

-Me debes mi noche de bodas y esto.

Reborn tomo a Miu de la cintura provocándole un grito pequeño para después probar sus labios en un beso apasionado, Miu entendió rápidamente y llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello de reborn tomando su cabeza y acercándola más a ella para poder compartir mejor aquel beso que pronto se volvió mas y mas exigente, reborn mordió el labio de ella el cual solo pudo abrirlo por el dolor, el aprovecho y metió su lengua sorprendiéndola sintiendo mas y mas calor hasta que.

-felicidades

Los aplausos hicieron sorprender a Miu pero no a reborn ese era uno de los días más felices de ella.

-nee reborn ya llevamos un año y no has cumplido la promesa

-¿cuantos meses llevas?

-7 meses

-y cuanto falta para primavera?

-2 meses, eh, jajaja lo sabías verdad

-Soy el mejor hitman del mundo.

***Aparecen tsuna y Yolii***

**Yolii: perdón por no subirlo ayer TTwTT pero es que mi papa me quito de la compu y luego mi hermana me lo gano y hizo la tarea a última hora.**

**Tsuna: si, no saben pero estaba en su mejor momento cuando llega su papa y dice –préstamelo hare algo importante- y Yolii con cara de perro atropellado aunque así la quitaron.**

**Yolii: si, aunque espero de indemnización el celular que pedí**

**Tsuna: ya casi es tu cumpleaños verdad?**

**Yolii: si, cumplo 17 Yeii, este 29 de abril o si espero Y A Miu-chan5 le haya gustado**

**Tsuna: no puedo creer que reborn aceptara**

**Yolii: algún día te lo enseñare el truco ;D**

**Tsuna:*saca un papel* bien la siguiente en la lista es ****mcr77 **

**Yolii: espero y les haya gustado reviews, tomates ,una sandia;D, favs, follows, lo que sea ;-; Oooo si se me olvido no sabía si poner lemmon en el fanfic así que si quieren comenten.**

**Tsuna: ¿qué es lemmon?**

**Yolii: nada, tsuna, nada ewe.**


	3. Xanxus TLY

*** entran dos personas chibis***

**Yolii: y bien como lo prometí el capítulo de mcr77**

**Primo: gracias los comentarios *saca una lista* thania22, sheblunar, miu-chan5, mcr77, Rin tao y ****gisellashenbert.**

**Yolii: y bien, gracias a la primera historia vi como el formato cambio hizo que desaparecieran las separaciones.**

**Primo: * un poco preocupado* casi lloro.**

**Yolii: no llore, solo que me entro una basurita, y bien la historia a pedido de xanxus TLY.**

**Yolii y primo: *reverencia* ¡muchas gracias!**

**Yolii: bien que comience!**

X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X-(/._.)/-X-X

***cuando empieza una canción tienes que terminarla, es algo natural pero y si alguien detiene su elaboración como "la persona de tu vida?"***

-Ime–chan un vaso de café

-si

-Ime-chan el balance general

-si

-Ime-chan el libro diario

Una chica caminaba con paso rápido pero seguro, tez morena blanca, cabello lacio negro atado ágilmente en un chongo, mostrando unos ojos color avellana en una expresión serena

-aquí esta todo.

Ime acomodo las cosas para la junta de la empresa, ya que se decidiría el destino de esta.

-gracias Ime-chan me salvaste.

-descuida, es por el bien de la empresa verdad? Así que no importa.

-¡ah! Se me olvido el estado de resultados.

-lo dejaste en el escritorio no? Voy por el.

-perdón, Ime-chan.

-descuida, después me invitaras mi cappuccino.

Ime fue directamente a la oficina y recogió la carpeta, se fue tan rápido como pudo pero al doblar la esquina tropezó con alguien y los papeles quedaron regados.

-duele

-muévete, basura.

-que dijiste?

Ime miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a un chico tez morena, pelo negro lacio, unos ojos carmín y una cicatriz en su cachete.

-lárgate o te destrozare.

-mira, no sé quien seas pero no te permitiré hablarme así.

Ime trato de de golpear a xanxus pero no pudo porque el atrapo su mano en un segundo.

-que, suéltame!

-cállate, basura.

Ime se enojo, no lo podía creer, las palabras y acciones de aquel tipo eran una cosa que no podía soportar.

-¡que me sueltes!

Una llama apareció en la mano de Ime sorprendiendo a los 2, después la llama desapareció rápidamente y ella de desmayo, una sonrisa surco el rostro de xanxus.

-Ime-chan despierta, Ime-chan.

Podía escucharlo una voz muy aguda a su parecer y un olor completamente extraño, sus sentidos despertaron poco a apoco dándole a entender que no estaba en su oficina, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para mostrarle algo.

-dónde estoy?

-qué bueno que despiertas Ime-chan.

-quien eres? Y ¿Por qué estoy encadenada?

-ma, ma, yo soy lussuria y respecto a eso lo ordeno el jefe, espero y no estén muy apretadas, sería malo estropear una hermosa piel como la tuya.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah, querida sabemos todo de ti, 22 años, secretaria de la empresa Arais-corp, latinoamericana.

La sonrisa que le daba aquel sujeto no le gustaba para nada pero le dio a entender que con el que se había encontrado era el culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-eh

-¡que como se llama!

-Querida no grites, se llama xanxus pero no creo que logres algo sabiendo su nombre

Estaba claro, todo lo que hacía, pensara ya lo sabía de ante mano aquel sujeto, no queria quedarse ahí.

La noche había llegado y cualquier rastro de esperanza se lo habían llevado unas cadenas, no queria moverse, sino que simplemente queria salir, ir a su casa y olvidar todo lo que le había pasado hoy, pero era imposible, la puerta se abrió de repente ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y hacerse la dormida ya que de seguro era otra vez lussuria, el le había insistido de hablarle, de que le cuente algo a lo cual ella simplemente se negó pero lo que le sorprendió fue otra cosa, un olor lleno por completo la habitación y soltaron las cadenas de las cual estaba atada.

-se que no estás dormida.

Esa voz la sorprendió y abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

-que quieres, por que estoy aquí?

-cállate y duerme.

-no me quiero ir a casa.

Ime se iba a bajar de la cama cuando un león con pautas se puso en su camino y le rugió ella solo atino a acercarse a xanxus y abrazarlo, el solo pudo sonreír.

-duerme.

Los dos se acostaron lentamente, Ime podía escuchar su corazón, un latido diferente un poco rápido pero tranquilizante, basto con eso para sentir un calor dentro de sí y quedar dormida.

Paz, eso sentía en ese momento, el calor de su corazón no era suficiente, pero no hacía falta, algo la hacía sentir bien, segura, sus ojos se abrieron para ver la cara de él.

*xanxus, eh, no es tan malo como parece*

Ime volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acerco más al cuerpo de xanxus, los días pasaban las acciones se volvieron costumbres, y Ime no lo podía creer.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Ella se encontraba en el jardín tomando un poco de té, los meses que había pasado ahí no había sufrido, si no lo contrario, los sentimientos que creía que no estaban, salieron como una flor que se abre al sol.

-que hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido, sería igual, sería diferente, no entiendo nada desde que conocí a xanxus.

-eso es amor.

-Eh!, lussuria, no escuches los pensamientos de los demás!

-entonces solo piénsalo por ti misma, descubrirás la respuesta.

*Amor?*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

La noche había llegado, noviembre había llegado rápidamente igual.

En un cuarto grande donde se hallaba la noche, un pequeño bulto en las sábanas cantaba un sonido entristecedor.

*Porque?, porque lo hice?, soy una tonta, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya no puedo hacer nada, cuando no puedo detener esto*

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar haciéndose notorio que algo se acercaba a aquella persona indefensa.

-Porque lloras?

El trato de quitar las sabanas suavemente, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡no lo hagas!

Ella sujetaba con fuerza la sabana, no quería ceder al parecer.

-porque?

-solo hazlo, vete por favor

El sonido que daba, sus acciones, solo hacían que xanxus quisiera tirar de esas sabanas para poder ver a Ime.

-no lo hare

Tiro de las sabanas y lo que vio no le gusto aquellos ojos color avellana estaban opacos gracias a las lagrimas, sus cachetes estaban rojos y su voz parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-mírame

El tomo a Ime de su mentón y la acerco sus ojos se encontraron mostrándose la verdad, sus miedos, todo.

-te traicione.

-que es lo que dices?

Ime retiro su mirada de la de xanxus, no podía decirlo, no podía, si lo hacía sentía que él la iba a rechazar.

-dilo.

Su voz era diferente, como si no fuera el mismo, como si no fuera aquel impulsivo que conoció.

*¿Me estará mostrando su verdadero yo?*

Nadie se movía, haciendo que tensión aumente, que el miedo los rodee, que las inseguridades los acechen como si de una presa se tratara.

-no puedo

La voz sonó más débil lo cual hizo que xanxus abrazara a Ime sorprendiéndola.

-dilo.

-no.

Su voz parecía que se iba a quebrar, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

-no te dejare hasta que lo digas, hazlo.

-Y-yo..

Las lágrimas querían salir ya, pero la voz también, era una lucha para ver quién era el que resistía mas, su corazón acelerado y el sonido del corazón de xanxus no hacían más que empeorarlo todo.

-Y-yo.. Te

El silencio y la luna los acompañaba, como si pudiera protegerlos con su luz.

-Te amo.

Las lágrimas salieron irremediablemente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue otra cosa.

-Yo también.

-por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, me tienes lastima eso es todo.

-que es lo que necesitas para que te des cuenta de que te digo la verdad.

-solo di que no es verdad, que me tienes lastima, así no me harás sufrir más.

Lo hizo, soltó su cuerpo y se acerco rápidamente a ella atacando sus labios y sorprendiéndola, se resistía no quería caer en su juego, no quería ser un juguete que luego sería desechado, pero él no hacia lo mismo, tomo su cintura y la acerco mas a él dándole a entender que no la dejaría ir, aquel beso conforme pasaba el tiempo no hacía más que aumentar de intensidad, el mordió ágilmente su labio y en cuanto ella abrió sus boca, ataco su lengua dando un baile que ninguno de ellos dos olvidarían, dejando una huella imborrable.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

1 año había pasado, 1 año desde que se casaron, 8 meses desde que se embarazo, la felicidad había llegado y era algo que no podía creer, pero las inseguridades no hacían más que atormentarla, caminaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión, con unos guardaespaldas, su panza ya era muy notoria pero todavía faltaban 2 semanas para que naciera sus hijo, los pasos que daban eran rápidos pero no tanto, al bajar por las escaleras vio que alguien había traído un paquete se acerco a la mucama.

-que es eso?

-ah, Ime-sama es un encargo de Xanxus-sama son unos x-guns.

La mucama abrió la caja y pudo ver cómo es que unas pistolas estaban acomodadas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el color blanco con unas líneas azules.

-yo se lo llevare

-Ime-sama no puede está embarazada.

-No te preocupes.

La caja no era tan pesada, pero era un poco grande para unas pistolas medianas.

-deténganlo!

Los guardaespaldas protegieron a Ime rápidamente ella seguía con la caja, de repente un señor apareció corriendo desesperadamente dio múltiples tiros que les dieron tanto a los guardaespaldas como a la mucama, Ime pudo ver todo como ellos cayeron y aquel sujeto salió, las lagrimas de Ime salieron y una rabia incontenible salió de ella, tomo la arma y recordó lo que le había dicho xanxus

(Flash back)

-que haces xanxus?

Ime estaba en la sala de entrenamiento de xanxus, en el cual había unos cuantos blancos.

-entreno.

En ese momento xanxus, cargo una x-guns y le dio a un blanco desapareciéndolo.

-increíble, como se hace?

-ven.

Ime fue directamente hacia xanxus, el la acomodo y puso el arma en su mano, no completamente si no para que solo la sintiera.

-solo tienes que cargarla con las llamas, lo más mínimo puede ser letal porque comprime las llamas a un nivel diferente, así es cómo funcionan las x-guns

Xanxus cargo un poco de llamas en la pistola.

-jala el gatillo.

Ime obedeció, pero cuando lo hizo el movió la pistola para que diera en la entrada de la puerta.

-vooooiiiiiiiii, estúpido jefe porque haces eso!

-interrumpes basura, lárgate.

Xanxus volvió a cargar la x-guns y disparo, Ime solo podía reír la cara de squalo era muy graciosa sus pelos se habían hecho para arriba.

-solo, hazlo cuando sea realmente importante.

(Fin del flash back)

Ime cargo inmediatamente la pistola hizo todo: la postura, la dirección, cargarlo, la vista.

-BANG!

El disparo salió a una velocidad increíble, dando en el blanco, aquel sujeto cayó rápidamente, pero después ella sintió su vista borrosa cayó de rodillas lo último que escucho fue:

-Ime-sama!

Todo se volvió negro.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Xanxus estaba sentado en su asiento, había recibido noticias de que estaban interrogando a un asesino, sobre su misión, cuando escucho.

-deténganlo!

Después los sonidos de las pistolas, hicieron acto de presencia, después pudo ver como alguien entraba a su despacho.

-xanxus-sama

-que quieres basura.

-Ime-sama, uso la llama, los doctores dicen que el parto se adelanto.

Xanxus se impresiono, se levanto y fue directo a la enfermería, al llegar pudo ver a sus guardianes, ellos al verlo se fueron sabiendo cómo era, tardo 20 minutos para escuchar un sonido, uno que nunca había escuchado, los doctores salieron después de un rato y xanxus entro:

-mira, tu hijo.

Xanxus se acerco y le dio un beso a Ime se acerco y pudo ver a un pequeño niño lo estaba viendo sus ojos eran de un hermoso carmín como los de su padre y pelo completamente negro xanxus se acerco a él y puso su mano junto a su pequeño él en respuesta tomo su dedo con su mano pequeña dio un gorgojeo en respuesta, los 2 sonrieron ante esta respuesta.

-Grazie per avermi dato un piccolo angelo, mia cara, ti amo(1)

-e voi per essere venuti nella mia vita(2)

***El jamás te interrumpirá, si no que te ayudara a hacer una melodía, una jamás oída por los humanos, sino, que por los propios ángeles***

**Entran 3 personas chibis.**

**Yolii: y bien tsuna, ya volvió!**

**Tsuna: solo estuve enfermo.**

**Primo: lo bueno es que no fue grave**

**Yolii: y bien espero y no sea tan malo lo que hice.**

**Tsuna: no creo, hasta pusiste cosas en italiano, cosa que no entiendo.**

**Primo: Grazie per avermi dato un piccolo angelo, mia cara, ti amo, significa** **Gracias por darme a un pequeño ángel, mi amada, te amo.**

**Yolii: xanxus bien romanticón ;DD**

**Tsuna: y lo otro?**

**Primo:** **e** **voi per essere venuti nella mia vita, osea,** **Y tú por entrar en mi vida.**

**Yolii: yo también quiero aprender italiano *llora***

**Primo: si quieres te enseño.**

**Yolii: ay, primo eres un amor *lo abraza***

**Tsuna: y bien la siguiente en la lista es Yukino0.**

**Primo: la de yamamoto no?**

**Yolii:*lo sigue abrazando* sii, ese también ya lo tengo listo.**

**Tsuna y primo: *sorprendidos* encerio!**

**Yolii: solo tengo que pasarlo de mi mente a Word.**

**Tsuna: hubieras dicho eso en primer lugar.**

**Yolii: perdón.**

**Primo: bien espero y a mcr77 le haya gustado.**

**Yolii: perdón si me quedo un poco oc, me dejaran reviews, tomates, emm, una sandia?**

**Tsuna: te daré una sandia.**

**Yolii:*abraza a tsuna* gracias tú también eres un amor.**

**Los 3 juntos: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Yamamoto

***Aparecen 3 personas chibis vestidas ligeramente con shorts y camisas además de 2 ventiladores en el piso***

**Yolii: hola a todas, como han estado?, yo mal ya que hace un calor del infierno TTwTT**

**Tsuna: no puedo creer que aquí haga calor, dame mi sandia!**

**Primo: creo que sería mejor si la cortáramos y la repartiéramos.**

**Yolii: este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el centro de salud para las pláticas obligatorias.**

**Tsuna: fue traumante el video!**

**Yolii: bien porno verdad.**

**Primo: pues hablaron de los métodos anticonceptivos no?**

**Yolii: si pero no tenían que ponérnoslo gráficamente!**

**Tsuna: no vuelvo a acompañarte a las pláticas del centro de salud.**

**Yolii: es solo una vez por año!, además no le hice caso por completo.**

**Primo: bueno mientras el debate sigue, mostrare el pedido de yamamoto disfrútenlo!**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Normas de un asesino

1-Determine claramente quién será́ la víctima.

2-Valore si merece gastar una bala en ese ciudadano o ciudadana.

3-Sepa todo sobre la víctima: gustos, costumbres, vicios, rutinas diarias, amantes, direcciones, y sobre todo qué tiene en la cabeza que vaciará el plomo.

4-Manténgase, en lo posible, lejos de la esfera social y laboral del futuro ángel, fantasma, nada (según sus creencias). Si lo encuentra por casualidad, sea simpático.

5-Elimine previamente todo sentimentalismo, culpa o alegría (no cante victoria), antes de ejecutar el acto supremo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-cuando me pagaran?

-cuando hayas terminado el trabajo, recuérdalo mata a el decimo vongola y tendrás tu paga.

Aquellas voces eran más frías de lo normal mintiéndose entre sí mismos, aquella persona se fue de esa mansión y al llegar a su casa se quito el disfraz que tenia, mostrando una estatura baja 1.60 cabello corto color negro azulado lacio, ojos grandes de color negro y complexión delgada, después de terminar dio un suspiro enorme.

*Decimo vongola, no?*

-tengo que hacerlo.

Las fuerzas en sus muñecas aumentaron, sería una noche larga

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-Nanimori, Japón 6 am de la mañana.-

Hiyori se preparo después se sentó en la copa de un árbol cerca del santuario de Nanimori saco una grabadora.

-Nanimori Japón, 6 de la mañana he estado buscando información de el decimo vongola, sawada tsunayoshi se llama, tiene pelo castaño, ojos color chocolate, va a la escuela de Nanimori, aula 2-a eso es todo.

Tenía que hacerlo, su hermano dependía de ella, el era tan pequeño y débil solo podía protegerlo además de que aquella familia no era de fiar en realidad la tenían amenazada, tenía que hacer lo que le dijeran o su pequeño hermano moriría, estaba a su merced.

-hoy es el día, sawada tsunayoshi morirá hoy.

Ella se dirigió a la escuela se haría pasar por una alumna normal de aquel instituto, por lo cual podía hacer que sawada fuera a donde ella quisiera.

-bien introduciré a la nueva alumna, ella viene de Francia y vino aquí a terminar sus estudios.

Al terminar Hiyori dio una leve reverencia miro a cada uno de ellos hasta poder encontrar a sawada tsunayoshi, al lado ella suponía que estaba su guardián de la tormenta gokudera hayato, se fue a sentar a la última fila al lado de la ventana, ahora solo tenía que hacer que sawada fuera a un lugar abandonado.

-bien formen equipos de 4 personas.

Aquella declaración la sorprendió, volteo para todos lados y los equipos estaban completos, no se sentía bien tenía ganas de llorar.

-Yo!, quieres unirte a nuestro equipo?

Hiyori se sorprendió ante esa voz, volteo rápidamente para ver a un chico alto tez bronceada pelo negro y ojos cafés, el al verla se sorprendió.

-oye!, estas bien?

Yamamoto puso una mano en la cara de Hiyori limpiando las lágrimas que estaban ahí, ella solo pudo sonrojarse, y asentir.

-me llamo yamamoto takeshi, puedes llamarme como gustes.

Yamamoto le mostro una sonrisa haciendo que Hiyori le hiciera competencia a los tomates.

-gracias.

Yamamoto toma la mano de Hiyori llevándola con su equipo.

-porque tardaste tanto friki del beisbol!

-ella estará con nosotros.

-eh, yo, digo, etto, Hiyori kuchiki encantada de conocerlos.

-sawada tsunayoshi.

-Tch.

-el es gokudera hayato.

-oye friki del beisbol no presentes personas por ti mismo!

-pero es que tú no te presentaste, además ella es nueva.

-no importa gokudera-kun además ya estamos completos.

-como usted diga decimo.

Aquella situación se le hizo familiar una sonrisa atravesó su cara.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-Nosotros nos iremos, donde vives Hiyori?

-ehh, pues apenas he llegado así que no sé donde lo hare.

-ehh que problema

Tsuna se quedo pensando.

-pues en la casa ya no hay lugar, yamamoto tú no puedes alojarla?

-sí, hay suficiente lugar.

-entonces iras con yamamoto no tienes ningún problema?

-eh, no, no puedo sería demasiado abuso.

-descuida además no dejaría a una chica así.

-muchas gracias.

*como llegue a esto se supone que tenía que hacerlo hoy pero no logre nada*

El camino era silencioso, cualquier sonido no lograba hacer efecto en ellos es como si cualquier sonido se hubiera esfumado.

-llegamos.

-eh, si.

Llegaron hasta un restaurante y al entrar un señor los recibió.

-Hola takeshi, trajiste a una amiga.

-sí, puede quedarse aquí por unos días, apenas llego.

-eh, claro bienvenida.

-lamento la intromisión, muchas gracias.

-no importa takeshi, muéstrale el cuarto de huéspedes.

-si!, vamos.

Yamamoto y Hiyori llegaron hasta un pequeño cuarto ahí yamamoto dejo una maleta de Hiyori.

-este es tu cuarto si necesitas algo solo dímelo, o si se me olvido iré por unas sabanas.

*porque eres tan amable, si supieras lo que hare no me tratarías así*

Al terminar Hiyori se fue a dormir, las sabanas tenían un olor impregnado provocándole a ella sueño y una sensación diferente.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Los días pasaban, y no sucedía nada, nada de lo que tenía planeado le salía, sino al contrario se hizo amiga de tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto y los demás, se le fue haciendo una costumbre verlos todos los días aunque el hueco en su corazón seguía creciendo, al igual que una sensación de tranquilidad casi completa.

-nee, tsuna.

-si Hiyori.

-yamamoto, ha salido con alguien?

-aa, pues no lo sé, que yo esté enterado no, porque?

-me gusta.

-eh?

-Nada!

*Creí que lo dije en mi mente!*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-tsuna!

-yamamoto que sucede?

-Hiyori no está!

-como que no esta friki del béisbol?

-dejo esto.

Yamamoto le dio una nota a tsuna en ella se podía leer perfectamente "perdón por irme pero no puedo soportarlo, no puedo hacerles esto a quienes me ayudaron"

-qué significa?

-no lo sé Hiyori en estos días había estado muy distante.

-más importante, separémonos para buscarla.

-se donde está.

-reborn!

-vamos si no será muy tarde.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta respuesta pero tsuna preguntó.

-como sabes donde esta?

-yo lo sabía todo cuando la conocieron, pero será mejor que ella se los diga.

El jet iba lo más rápido posible en el cual iban todos los guardianes del castaño cada uno tenía que ayudar a Hiyori por una razón en especifica y a la vez por una cosa que los unía "el cariño hacia ti". Al llegar tsuna les dio el plan.

-bien la mansión está llena de enemigos tenemos que abrirnos paso para poder encontrar a Hiyori.

-kufufufu estate seguro de que la encontrare.

Yamamoto afilo su mirada ante eso pero solo pudo decir un apenas audible.

-eso lo veremos.

Después de eso cada uno entro por diferentes lugares yamamoto fue por el bosque pudo ver a Hiyori estaba peleando con un tanto japonés, estaba totalmente rodeada además de que pudo ver como en una rama estaba atorado un arco.

-Hiyori!

-yamamoto, no!

Yamamoto fue atravesado por una bala en su hombro Hiyori se quedo viendo pero aprovecho para liberar su caja un águila de lluvia golpeando a casi todos hasta llegar a yamamoto.

-estás bien?

-Hiyori porque te fuiste?

-necesito rescatar a mi hermano.

-tienes un hermano?

-si necesito llegar con él.

Yamamoto sonrió y toco su comunicador, tsuna contesto rápidamente.

/Yamamoto estas bien?/

/si descuida, no han encontrado a alguien/

/Quien?/

-como es tu hermano?

-a, tiene el pelo azul corto ojos negros pequeño, tiene 7 años.

/ es un niño pequeño, 7 años, pelo azul y ojos negros/

/aa, lo encontró mukuro, ya está a salvo/

/Enserió!, gracias, cuídalo es el hermano de Hiyori/

/Entiendo, la encontraste?/

/si, ya vamos para aya/

/tengan cuidado/

/Si, descuida/

-lo encontraron?

-sí, ya está a salvo.

Pequeñas gotas nacieron de la cara de Hiyori, sorprendiendo a yamamoto, ella lo abrazo rápidamente.

-gracias, takeshi.

-de nada, ahora vámonos.

-sí.

Hiyori y yamamoto siguieron hasta llegar a un puente era un poco viejo pero tenían que pasar por ahí para reencontrarse con tsuna hasta que.

-Hiyori cuidado!

Una tabla se partió quedando el acostado en el puente mientras que Hiyori sostenía la mano lastimada de yamamoto.

-yamamoto suéltame.

-no, te subiré.

-no puedes tu brazo estas lastimado.

-si puedo, lo hare.

La mano de Hiyori, dejo de hacer presión poco a poco caía.

-Hiyori no lo hagas!

-perdón, no puedo, no quiero que mueras, si sigues así terminaras cayendo conmigo.

-no es cierto, así que resiste.

-te amo, adiós.

Hiyori cayó en aquel rio yamamoto pudo ver por última vez su cara pequeñas lagrimas quedaron en sus manos.

-Hiyori!

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Estaba muerta, lo más probable era que si, ya que recordaba cómo es que cayó, la cara de yamamoto al ver como ella caía abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose a sí misma, un cuarto, sabanas blancas, una cama, unos cables atados en sí misma, y un yamamoto dormido.

-takeshi.

Un hilo de voz salió despertando a la lluvia.

-Hiyori, estas bien.

Yamamoto abrazo a Hiyori ella solo pudo llorar, después de un rato estaba cansada, sobre el pecho de yamamoto.

-perdón, Hiyori

-eh?

-no pude protegerte, aunque eras mi prioridad no pude hacerlo.

Las lagrimas de yamamoto salían rápidamente, esta vez Hiyori limpio sus lagrimas.

-descuida.

Hiyori brindo una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que yamamoto dejara de llorar.

-te amo, Hiyori.

-takeshi, yo.

-déjame terminar, por favor.

-desde que te vi no pude, jajaja, quitarte la vista de encima, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

El beso salió de la nada yamamoto empezó dando un beso dulce e inocente al terminar los dos rieron sabían que nada los separaría.

Norma 2 del asesino.

2-Valore si merece gastar una bala en ese ciudadano o ciudadana.

***Aparecen 3 personas chibis***

**Yolii: Bien el cap. Ya está.**

**Tsuna: te esforzaste mucho.**

**Yolii: si me duele mi rodilla, mucho!**

**Primo: porqué?**

**Yolii: dice mi mama que es por qué le entro frio a mi rodilla.**

**Tsuna: se puede eso?**

**Yolii: si, es horrible como se siente, bien la siguiente es *toma una lista * ****Rin Tao.**

**Primo: espero y a yukino0 le hay gustado.**

**Los tres: nos vemos en la siguiente.**

**Yolii: mi rodilla!**


	5. hibari feliz cumple!

***aparece una persona chibi***

**Tsuna: bueno Yolii no pudo venir ya que giotto la llevo al doctor, su rodilla le dolía un montón así que traje conmigo a dino-san.**

**Dino: yo, tsuna entonces que tengo que hacer?**

**Tsuna: solo tienes que estar conmigo comenta lo que quieras.**

**Dino: a Yolii le dolía mucho la rodilla?**

**Tsuna: si dijo algo de frio, y que quería que le cortaran la pierna para que ya no le doliera, así que primo la llevo al doctor.**

**Dino: espero y este bien.**

**Tsuna: yo creo que si, además ella quiso entregar estoy hoy por el cumpleaños de Hibari-san.**

**Dino: *toma un papel* bueno gracias a Rin tao por enviarnos su ficha y me olvide del cumpleaños de Kyoya!**

**Tsuna: no importa luego puedes darle un regalo y bien la historia de Hibari que comience!**

**Tsuna y Dino: *reverencia* muchas gracias!**

**Dino: *susurra* pero le dije que le daría algo, ojala Yolii estuviera aquí!**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Una niña pequeña lloraba bajo un árbol de cerezo estaba sola, y su rodilla estaba roja en eso un pequeño niño se acerca y le deja algo en la cabeza ella mira hacia arriba y mira a aquella persona.

-tú también te burlaras?

-eres fuerte omnívora.

Ella se sorprendió ante esas palabras, miro en su cabeza y era un pañuelo blanco con el dibujo de un pajarito amarillo, cuando volteo a ver el ya estaba muy lejos, abrió el pañuelo y de ahí cayo una curita tenía que recordar a ese niño cueste lo que cueste.

Las letras de "fantastic tune" de "on sale" sonaban más y más fuertes.

*fue un sueño*

Una figura salió de aquella cama el cabello rizado y color castaño rojizo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos color avellana y la piel levemente tostada, en su cuerpo esbelto, dejo que la música de la alarma siguiera ya que le gustaba esa canción tenía que ir a su nueva escuela, salió de su cuarto para ir a darse un baño, estaba sola ya que su madre le había dicho que era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir en un departamento, al terminar se cambio y escondió sus armas tenía que ser cuidadosa ya que se lo había dicho su papa ya que le dio un gas pimienta, una manopla y un bastón retractable diciendo que quién no querría hacerle algo que "se viera en un espejo y le dijera quien no?" , con un suspiro salió de su departamento hacia Nami-chuu.

-las cosas no han salido para nada.

Aline suspiro otra vez saco de su bolso aquel pañuelo en perfectas condiciones todavía no olvidaba a quien la había ayudado, a quien no se había burlado de ella, a quien le dijo "eres fuerte omnívora" aquellas palabras la habían enamorado pero todavía no había encontrado en todo ese tiempo a su príncipe azul le había pedido a su mama que la llevara a muchos lugares para poder encontrarlo:

/Rusia

/Francia

/Inglaterra

/Italia

/México

Y en ninguno lo había encontrado, todavía no se daba por vencida tenía que encontrarlo, llego a nami-chuu rápido al entrar pudo ver a muchas personas los suponía porque cada en dos días seria el kodomo no hi, la celebración del día del niño, Aline entro y posteriormente llego al salón en donde el profesor la presentó.

Primavera, un estación del año que casi no le gustaba ya que prefería el invierno, era menos caliente, las clases pasaron normal y Aline al salir del edificio choco con alguien.

-oye que te pasa, no tienes ojos?

Aquel chico se acerco a ella, mostrándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-mira que tenemos aquí, no quieres venir conmigo?

-no! Aléjate de mí.

Aquel chico acorralo a Aline, ella rápidamente saco su manopla y lo golpeo en la nariz aquel tipo retrocedió.

-que te pasa estúpida, ahora vendrás conmigo te guste o no.

Aline tenía miedo, quería volver a ser como antes, una chica que podía pelear con quien sea, pero no podía sus piernas no respondían y mucho menos sus manos hasta que.

-te morderé hasta la muerte!

Los dos voltearon y pudieron ver a un chico tez blanca pelo azabache ojos azul metálico, que llevaba unas tonfas el al verlo se fue inmediatamente y Aline se dejo caer hasta llegar al piso sorprendida él se acerco y dijo:

-ven conmigo omnívora.

Ese pronombre ya lo había escuchado, la forma de hablar y sus ojos desafiantes era él, lo había encontrado, decidió seguirlo ya le preguntaría como es que se llamaba, al llegar entraron a una enfermería, ella se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió al recibir un curita, el hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su mejilla ella se toco y noto un liquido lo entendió.

-cómo te llamas?

El no respondió solo se fue, dejando a ella con una duda como se llama?

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

El día siguiente trato de hablar con sus compañeros tenía que saber su nombre hasta que.

-Hibari Kyoya, es el presidente del comité de disciplina, porque?

-por nada, muchas gracias yamamoto-kun.

-de nada.

Aline se fue rápidamente a la recepción del comité de disciplina, abrió y vio a Hibari firmando unos papeles, el volteo y pudo ver a Aline ahí parada.

-que quieres?

-Kyoya, yo!, no me recuerdas?

El sonrió por lo cual Aline solo pudo quedarse quieta al sentir su mirada.

-la pequeña omnívora no?

El rápidamente se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la pared.

-yo.

-lose tu eres esa pequeña, te espere demasiado tiempo.

-eh!

Hibari ataco los labios de Aline, sorprendiéndola aquel era su primer beso, no sabía qué hacer pero Hibari seguía, el hizo el beso mas y mas exigente haciendo que la temperatura suba entre los dos, se separaron cuando Aline ya no pudo mas ella con un gran sonrojo y Hibari con una sonrisa.

-me perteneces desde ahora, así que dilo.

-te amo

Las lagrimas salían rápidamente y Hibari ante esto lamio las lagrimas de Aline poniéndola más roja.

-espero mi regalo de cumpleaños.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

El festival había llegado, Hibari pasaría por Aline ese día por lo cual ella estaba nerviosa.

-que me pongo, voy normal o con kimono y que tal si el va normal me veré rara que hago!

Decidió ir con un hermoso kimono blanco con unas flores azules y el pelo recogido, después de un rato tocaron el timbre y Aline fue era Hibari.

-ya estoy lista vámonos.

-no podemos.

-que porque?

-está lloviendo.

En efecto, Aline se dio cuenta de que Hibari estaba completamente mojado.

-voy por toallas pasa si no te vas a resfriar.

Después de un rato Aline se cambio y trajo las toallas.

-toma, aunque creo que sería mejor si tomaras un baño.

-hazlo conmigo.

-que!

-nada.

*no escuche que habrá dicho, maldito ruido*

Hibari después salió cambiado, tenía una blusa blanca, y unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-era mi regalo.

Dijo Aline con un puchero.

-gracias

Hibari beso la coronilla de Aline ella solo pudo sonrojarse, Hibari tenía una manta por lo cual jalo a Aline, y la sentó en sus piernas tapándose los dos.

-que haces?

-tengo frio.

Aquella tarde seria larga.

***aparecen 2 personas chibis***

**Tsuna: bien aquí está la historia espero y a Rin tao le haya gustado**

**Dino: perdón por que sea corto Yolii lo hizo por el cumpleaños de Kyoya, ella si se acordó.**

**Tsuna: no sé quien sigue Yolii tenía la lista.**

**Dino: bueno entonces creo que debemos ir a hacerle una fiesta a Kyoya**

**Tsuna: a último minuto!**

**Dino: no importa será en tu casa**

**Tsuna y dino: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Fran

***aparecen 4 personas chibis***

**Yolii: volvii!**

**Dino: estábamos preocupados!**

**Yolii: perdón es que me dolió mucho mi pierna, además solo me dieron algo para el dolor y en estos días he estado muy ocupada.**

**Primo: ahorita ya está mejor por lo cual se apuro a hacer esta historia, aunque con lo del concurso no ha tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Tsuna: me dejaste sin la lista.**

**Yolii: aa perdón, pero yo si sabia quien seguía bien el pedido de Fran.**

***Todos*: reverencia muchas gracias!**

**Tsuna: que comience!**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Correr, saltar, esquivar, tenía que mantener más tiempo su vida no quería terminar así, una chica estatura promedio, sus ojos color café claro que tenían más rasgos occidentales que orientales. Y un cabello castaño rojizo su piel de un moreno claro, reducía sus velocidad lentamente debido al cansancio, no quería ser más miserable tan solo se tenía que deshacerse de esas personas, pero el camino que estaba tomando no hacía más que darle a entender que tenía que hacer algo ya! si no acabaría de una mala manera.

Los disparos seguían y seguían pareciendo no dar tregua alguna, de repente cayó, lo único que pudo reconocer antes de desmayarse fue un sombrero de rana.

-estará bien? –lussuria hablo

-ushishishi quizás ya este muerta.

-deberíamos dejarla en otro lugar para que el jefe no la vea –levi no hacía más que quejarse

-bel-sempai que cruel, además cuando la vi solo se había desmayado.

Lea se despertó poco a poco notando que no estaba en el bosque, si no en un cuarto grande, al abrir mejor sus ojos pudo notar que habían 4 personas ahí cada una tenía un uniforme casi igual exceptuando las camisetas o que lo tenían completamente cerrados las chaquetas.

-ushishishi parece que a alguien le gusta escuchar platicas privadas.

Lussuria se acerco rápidamente a lea sorprendiéndola.

-estas bien, que te paso, porque estabas así?

-Y-yo no recuerdo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Cada uno ayudo a lea, intentando cualquier cosa para que recordara, un golpe por squalo, su ropa por lussuria, palabras al azar por bel y otras cosas, nada servía por lo cual decidieron dejarlo, Fran se volvió más cercano a ella ya que casi siempre la estaba cuidando de que no le pasara nada o que bel no le hiciera algo, era una cosa que lea agradecía mucho.

-nee, y porque no te nos unes lea-chan?

-pero soy muy débil, en verdad puedo?

-sí, solo tendríamos que ver qué tipo de llama tienes.

Ante esto Fran se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada solo escuchaba aquella platica.

-una llama, eso sería genial, no Fran?

-no lose

-entonces hagámoslo!

Lussuria llevo a lea hasta un cuarto, ahí le dio un anillo de prueba.

-que tengo que hacer?

-solo tienes que imaginar tu voluntad en una flama es fácil.

-me lo dices en cristiano?

Fran observaba a lo lejos a lussuria y a lea pero más observando a la segunda.

-mm pues, que es lo que quieres lograr?

-yo?

-sí, querida que es lo que quieres lograr?

-quiero protegerlos a todos!

Una flama de color morada apareció en el anillo sorprendiendo a los dos.

-mira pero que impresionante una llama de nube, esto le gustara al jefe.

-porque?

-nos hace falta un guardián de la nube quieres serlo?

-un guardián, si, si quiero!

-Entonces tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento.

Con el tiempo lea se hizo más fuerte el entrenamiento lo impartieron squalo, lussuria, bel y mammon cada uno ayudo a lea a usar un arma en particular pero ella se adapto mejor a las tessen y a las sais, un dia después de su último entrenamiento por fin fue aceptada como la guardiana de la nube de varia.

Una noche lea se despertó y fue por un poco de agua al ir al patio escucho una canción.

riaru? gensou? azamuku kaikan  
kuse ni naru chikara tsukatte  
I'm a top magician.  
jizai ni gushagusha desu yo

massugu nanka ja byousatsu desu  
netsu o samashite abaremashou

shinku no mori wa mii no wandaarando  
nee atchi ni mo kotchi ni mo iru yo  
mii darake  
asobi ni oide yo mii no wandaarando  
honmono wa dore da? inochigake de mitsukete

Lea no lo podía creer, Fran, no lo reconocía no tenia su sombrero y se portaba diferente

shibia rifujin kageki na kanjou  
tanjun na senpai aotte  
I'm a top magician.  
jizai ni dorodoro desu yo

bon'yari shitetara owarimasu yo  
hotto shinaide midaremashou

chinori no mori wa mii no wandaarando  
nee oitsuite senaka ni gin no naifu o  
asondeageru yo mii to wandaarando  
honmono no riaru inochigake de mitsukete 

Un sonrojo se apodero de su cara nunca creyó que su corazón latiera tan rápido

shinku no mori wa mii no wandaarando  
nee atchi ni mo kotchi ni mo iru yo  
mii darake  
asobi ni oide yo mii no wandaarando  
honmono wa dore da? inochigake de mitsukete

saa ikinokoreru no wa dotchi deshou?

Lea tenía que hacer que Fran actuara así siempre, no sabía porque tenía que ser tan monótono si su verdadero yo era una cosa especial.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Lea rodaba encima de su cama casi no pudo dormir por lo cual parecía una loca con unas ojeras pronunciadas.

*una manera de hacerlo, ¡no se me ocurre nada!*

Un suspiro salió de lo más dentro de ella

-lea-sempai que está haciendo?

-Kya!.

Lea se cayó de su cama dando un fuerte estruendo.

-Fran no lo vuelvas a hacer, que tal si me da un paro cardiaco?

-te daría respiración boca a boca.

-¿Qué?

-nada.

-Vrrrroooooooiiiiiiii ya es hora de levantarse lea!

-lo siento pero no te escuche.

-enserio!

-era sarcasmo.

-mocosa – lussuria se puso delante de squalo sorprendiéndolo

-Ma, Ma cálmate squalo que sacarías de eso?

-matarla para que se calle.

-pero si no estaba hablando.

-sálganse me voy a bañar.

-no queremos- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-le diré al jefe que se acabaron su vino – ante esto todos salieron rápidamente exceptuando a uno.

-tú también Fran.

-eh, y porque, no te gusto?

-como si fuera verdad.

-sabes que los ilusionistas pueden ver a través de las mentiras?

-y sabes que yo se que tú no eres así?

-si, deje que me miraras aquella noche.

La voz de Fran era diferente un poco más gruesa sorprendiendo a lea mientras Fran se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-por lo cual puedo hacer esto.

Fran tomo el mentón de lea uniendo sus labios rápidamente lea no sabía si eso era verdad pero no quería separarse de él, quería que Fran disfrutara de su compañía quería que se sintiera como ella se siente, que entendiera cuanto es que lo ama después de unos minutos Fran dejo que lea respirara ya que ella estaba más agitada que el.

-Fran por favor, nunca juegues conmigo.

Las lagrimas de lea salían rápidamente sorprendiendo a este, ella agacho su cabeza dejando que su pelo cubriera su cara no quería que él la viera llorar, no quería verse otra vez igual de débil como cuando por primera vez la encontró, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-nunca jugaría contigo, lo haría a tu lado, por eso quieres ser mi novia?

-… si, si quiero. 

-Siempre te protegeré, contra todos, incluso hasta de sempai.

-entonces serás así siempre?

-no, porque solo puedo mostrarme así contigo, porque te amo.

**Yolii: *aparece* no me darán un golpe?**

**Tsuna: porque tendrían que hacerlo?**

**Yolii: porque no he actualizado.**

**Primo: todas entienden que estas en la escuela, a mi me suena lógico.**

**Dino: además te has esforzado mucho.**

**Yolii: si, bueno espero y les haya gustado lo iba a subir ayer a las 11:00 de la noche pero mi hermana me dijo 'ya vete a dormir'**

**Tsuna: tu hermana es muy seria.**

**Primo: lo hace por tu bien.**

**Dino: bien *toma una lista* la siguiente es de hayato.**

**Yolii: o si (/._.)/ Haya-chan es tan tsundere me apurare en hacerlo espero y les haya gustado Follows, favs, comentarios, criticas, regaños, todos son bienvenidos.**

**Todos: *reverencia* nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **


	7. Gokudera Hayato:33

***Aparecen 4 personas chibis con humo debajo de ellos***

**Tsuna: esto mejoro no?**

**Dino: si, la última vez había ventiladores pero hasta ya tenemos un cartel y humo.**

**Primo: es gracias a las seguidoras *sonrisa***

**Yolii: el presupuesto lo permite, bien por fin traigo la historia de Haya-chan *le da un codazo a tsuna***

**Tsuna: o si, gracias a ****anachand7 por las galletas.**

**Dino: estuvieron deliciosas.**

**Primo: afortunadamente alcanzaron para todos incluso para Yolii**

**Yolii: si además de que ella mando saludos a tsuna y primo.**

**Dino: nadie me saluda *llora desesperadamente***

**Yolii: yo te abrazo *abraza***

**Primo y tsuna: bien que la historia comience!**

**Todos: *reverencia* muchas gracias**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Una chica, un cuarto oscuro que parecía querer comerse a aquella persona que leía pero una luz encima de ella parecía protegerla aunque su cara parecía un poco preocupada.

* Según la mitología griega, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza de dos caras. Ante el temor de su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de sus otras mitades…*

-pero que pasa si nuestra mitad no quiere aceptarlo, o si mas bien pareciera que ya eligió a otra persona?

La noche parecía querer alargarse, pero ella decidió dejar de leer si seguía así unas ojeras aparecerían en su cara y eso era lo que menos quería, no quería que él la viera así.

Tez clara, cintura pequeña, pecho llamativo sin exagerar, cadera ancha, piernas largas y torneadas como si de una bailarina se tratara, su cabello azul oscuro corto al cuello con fleco, sus ojos son amatista y son grandes con pestañas largas, labios carnosos sin exagerar nariz pequeña una persona hermosa para todos, pero ella no creía tanto lo mismo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Izumi salió de su casa, vivía enfrente de la casa de tsuna pero estaba sola por lo cual tenía que estar atenta a la hora.

-Izumi-san buenos días –saludo tsuna

-Yo!, Izumi.

-…..

-Buenos días a todos –Izumi saludo

Después todos se fueron, tsuna estaba hablando con yamamoto por lo cual decidiste ponerte lo audífonos ya que sabias que Hayato no hablaría contigo, poco después se encontraron con los demás y llegaron hasta la escuela de ahí te quitaste lo audífonos pero por alguna razón te sentías perturbada te adelantaste al salón diciendo que tenias que revisar algo, pero en realidad no querías ver a Haru y Hayato hablar, era algo que más bien te incomodaba ya que te habías enamorado de hayato al este salvarte de que se te cayera algo encima, pero había terminado arriba de ti besándote por accidente, poco después los viste entrar al salón hoy les tocaba repostería, solo que había un pequeño detalle: la directora había cambiado algo, que en vez de que las mujeres solo tomaran repostería los hombres también tenían que hacerlo por lo cual todos se dirigieron a ese salón.

-porque tenemos que hacer esto nosotros también – tsuna dijo en un suspiro.

-no se preocupe decimo yo lo ayudare en lo que pueda –hayato hablo muy animosamente.

Le tenías en cierto lado envidia que hayato fuera más abierto con tsuna, que solo se abriera a él y que fuera más amable en cierto lado.

-Al diablo Zeus – dijiste en un susurro.

-dijiste algo Izumi-chan? – kyoko te miro interrogante.

-nada – le contestaste rápidamente.

-bien, como sabrán la directora cambio la repostería también para los hombres por lo cual tendrán que acostumbrarse a estas cosas no dirán que se convertirán en Gays solo por hacer esto porque hay chefs muy conocidos que hacen esto siempre y no son Gays –una profesora hablo.

Bien formare los equipos ahorita mismo – después de un rato fue el turno de Izumi

-Izumi di Benedetto y gokudera hayato – te sorprendiste pero recibiste otra cosa al mirar a hayato.

-¿Por qué? ¡No estoy con el decimo!

Suspiraste por segunda vez en el día, la rabia te invadió y algo surgió de ti.

-Está bien profesora, déjeme sola y cambie a gokudera con sawada-san.

Todos se sorprendieron habías cambiado no eras la extrovertida persona que ellos conocieron, aquella que daba al doble sentido y era sarcástica, además de que los habías llamado por sus apellidos, no te reconocieron, la profesora acepto te quedaste sola mientras que todos tenían pareja y el grupo de tsuna en realidad en vez de ser de dos era de tres, yamamoto tsuna y gokudera, kyoko y Hana quisieron estar contigo pero tú te negaste, la clase empezó tenían que hacer una tarta de tres chocolates, la profesora les había explicado cómo hacerlo pero tenían solo 40 minutos comenzaron rápidamente.

-Hare el mejor pastel – susurrabas para ti misma.

Te movías con gracia, sacando cada cosa que necesitabas y los ingredientes, todos te miraban fascinados al ver como hacías todo como una experta y a la vez moviéndote rápido.

-si siguen mirando a Izumi-san no terminaran y reprobaran el día – todos ante eso se movieron rápidamente la profesora tenía una sonrisa de gusto.

-Elaboración con Thermomix, Incorpora las galletas dentro del vaso, tritura con 4 golpes de turbo, Añade la mantequilla fría, 20 segundos, velocidad 6, Cubre la base del molde con la mezcla de galletas y mantequilla y deja reposar en la nevera, Incorpora en el vaso el chocolate blanco, 110gr de leche, 130gr nata y 10gr de cuajada 5 minutos, 90º, velocidad 5, vierte sobre la base de galletas, Incorpora el chocolate con leche, 110gr de leche, 130gr nata y 10gr de cuajada, 5 minutos, 90º, velocidad 5, incorpora poco a poco encima del chocolate blanco, Incorpora el chocolate negro, 110gr de leche, 130gr nata y 10gr de cuajada, 5 minutos, 90º, velocidad 5, vierte encima del chocolate con leche, Lleva a la nevera, directo al congelador espera 15 minutos- susurrabas mientras lo hacías después de poner todo en la nevera te sentaste y acomodaste todo hasta dejarlo limpio ya solo faltaba lo último.

-Antes de servir la tarta desmolda y decora con la almendra crocanti y las láminas de chocolate – en si era hermoso como te había quedado esa tarta las tres formas del chocolate blanco, café y café oscuro y arriba las almendras se veía exquisito sonreíste para ti misma ya habías acabado y te sobraban 10 minutos volteaste a ver a gokudera y como lo supusiste habían hecho un desastre en vez de llevarlo a la nevera lo llevaron a la estufa y se les derritió por completo pareciendo una montaña de lodo, los mirabas con superioridad, la profesora se acerco a ti.

-haber, todo limpio y acomodado la tarta bien servida se ve exquisito, puedo probarlo – todos voltearon a verte sorprendido ya habías acabado y todos apenas llevaban la mitad.

-sí, adelante – tu voz fue monótona.

La profesora partió la tarta a todos se les hiso agua a la boca, al probarlo la profesora hablo.

-madre mía –hablo con la boca llena pero solo hizo que dieras una sonrisa de satisfacción

-está perfecto pasaste – después de eso te quedaste quieta mirabas al grupo de tsuna en el cual yamamoto y gokudera peleaban más bien gokudera peleaba con yamamoto mientras tsuna intentaba calmarlos en un intento fallido.

-sawada-san por aquí – jalaste a tsuna hasta tu mesa el te miro sorprendido.

-Izumi porque me dices así te había dicho que tsuna, porque dejaste de hacerlo?

-lo siento, quieres tarta? – le acercaste un trozo tsuna dudo pero lo tomo probándolo.

-esta delicioso – en ese momento gokudera se dio cuenta de que tsuna no estaba sino mas bien estaba contigo.

-Gracias tsuna – la sonrisa que le diste hizo sonrojar a hayato pero no te diste cuenta.

-bien la clase termino pueden irse- la profesora anotaba cosas en su libreta y se fueron pero tú te llevaste la tarta que habías hecho.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ -en el salón-

-woa Izumi te quedo delicioso – todos miraban el pastel maravillados.

-bueno pues tomen un pedazo – les regalaste a todos una sonrisa

-eh, pero porque tu lo hiciste – todos estaban hablando

-por ese mismo hecho todos pueden tomar un pedazo, yo quiero que lo prueben además yo no tengo hambre.

Todos hicieron caso a tus palabras y tomaron un pedazo sonreíste tan siquiera podías hacerlo gracias a todos por cómo se portaban contigo además de que habías pensado que fuiste muy cruel al hablar así a toda la clase, un vacio te invadió al ver a gokudera hablar por teléfono pensaste que seria Haru pero algo te sorprendió antes de que derramaras unas lagrimas.

-Izumi-chan que pasa? – kyoko y Hana te sorprendieron unas lagrimas irremediablemente salieron sorprendiéndolas.

-porque estas llorando Izumi-chan que te pasa necesitas algo?

Te limpiaste rápidamente las lágrimas, pero alcanzaste a decirlo con un hilo de voz.

-lo siento me siento mal me voy a mi casa – agarraste tus cosas lo más rápido posible no querías que se preocuparan mas, además de que usabas de distracción el pastel que habías hecho era algo cruel pero no querías que nadie te viera llorando no querías verlo hablar a él con otra eso te rompería el corazón más de lo que ya estaba tsuna pudo verte pero solo de espaldas pero no dijo nada su intuición decía que tenias que calmarte rápido por lo cual dejo que te fueras pero en cambio fue hasta gokudera.

-gokudera-kun – el al verlo colgó rápidamente y sonrió

-necesita algo decimo.

-tienes que decirle a Izumi lo que sientes – gokudera ante esto se sorprendió.

-como lo sabe decimo? - el rostro de gokudera era de asombro.

-la vi irse de la escuela la verdad ignoro a donde se fue, pero de seguro tu si sabes a donde se dirigió – gokudera tenso su mirada se había ido?, porque? Que fue lo que había pasado? No podía dejar que le pasara algo solo por su culpa no después de saber lo que en realidad sentía por Izumi.

-decimo entonces me retiro – gokudera dio una reverencia rápida y se fue corriendo.

-ten cuidado gokudera-kun –tsuna vio por donde se había ido, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Salían sin parar sin querer detenerse atravesaban toda su cara hasta el punto de caer en el suelo, aquellas lagrimas traviesas, Izumi corría cada vez mas y mas rápido quería alejarse lo más rápido de ahí de sus recuerdos dolorosos que no hacían más que atormentarla, se fue directo al bosque a donde obtendría lo que más anhelaba el silencio que le brindaba tal lugar, no se dio cuenta de que era un error, si no al caer por una colina, rápidamente el dolor la invadió en su pierna y al parar vio algo que no le gusto su pierna se veía roja debido a la sangre que salía de esta y en donde había caído no era más que una especie de acantilado pequeño del que parecía que no iba a salir.

-esto es lo que me merezco, por amar a alguien incorrespondido

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Gokudera corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando conoció por primera vez a Izumi ella le conto que le encantaba la naturaleza brindaba una tranquilidad absoluta tenía que verla, tenía que contarle lo que él sentía por ella pero no encontraba signo de ella solo arboles por todos lados que se hacían mas y mas grandes a sus pasos, de repente escucho un sollozo no sabía de dónde provenía pero sabía que era de ella estaba llorando? Porque?, por su culpa?, cuando menos lo esperaba se hizo de noche pero corrió para todos lados escuchando mas y mas fuerte aquel sollozo después de un rato la vio dormida hasta debajo de una especie de acantilado alrededor suyo un montón de flores además de que la luz de la luna la hacía ver especialmente hermosa, el miedo le invadió, cayó desde ahí? estará bien? no estará herida? que fue lo que le paso? Rápidamente gokudera bajo por una raíz de un árbol enorme al llegar con ella la agarro de la cintura acercándola a él, Izumi se removió estaba fría, necesitaba calor pronto o agarraría hipotermia, gokudera se culpaba, si hubiera sido diferente eso no hubiera pasado, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-perdón si te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio yo.

-Haya-chan?

-Izumi estas bien? –el rostro de gokudera era de total confusión.

-tengo frio – dijiste con un hilo de voz él te acerco lentamente a él.

-perdón Izumi si yo me hubiera decidido, Y-yo –de repente se había puesto rojo lo cual pudiste notar pero tus ojos querían cerrarse.

-Haya-chan, perdón pero te amo – él se sorprendió tus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Izumi.

-si lose, tu quieres a Haru, pero descuida yo no te estorbare – el rostro de gokudera decía otra cosa.

-Te equivocas.

-no, eres tu el que te equivocas, siempre, siempre estuviste con ella, casi siempre los veía juntos parecían… Novios.

-te equivocas, te equivocas! Sabes porque lo hacía?, por ti, desde que nos besamos por accidente empecé a sentir cosas raras al verte, mi corazón se aceleraba, pensaba en ti muchas veces y también aparecías en mis sueños le comente eso a la mujer para que me dijera lo que me pasaba, después de que lo descubrí ella me llamaba porque tenía ideas de cómo te confesaría todo, todo porque yo te amo.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que repentinamente chocaron sus labios una sensación nueva los invadió, no era como el primer beso que habían tenido este era más dulce cerraron sus ojos lentamente sintiendo mejor aquel beso que compartían, llenándose el uno al otro, gokudera tomo tu cara acercándola más a la suya como si te fueras a ir pero tú también hiciste lo mismo imitando todo lo que hacía, sentías de alguna manera sus labios lisos, que se movían al compas con los tuyos terminaron con sus respiraciones agitadas viéndose el uno al otro felices.

-te amo Hayato

-y yo a ti Izumi

***aparecen 4 personas 2 abrazadas***

**Yolii: bien espero y les hay gustado**

**Primo: muchas gracias por esperar**

**Dino: espero y a thania22 le haya gustado**

**Tsuna: *con una galleta en la boca* están bien buenas las galletas **

**Yolii: ehh!, Dame-tsuna me dijiste que ya no habían galletas!**

**Dino: se las guardo de seguro!**

**Primo: Danos una**

**Yolii: una no, todas!**

***se lanzan contra tsuna***

**Tsuna: HIIIIEEEEEE!**

**Primo: bueno mientras ellos se pelean por las galletas me toca a mí hacer los honores Favs, follows, reviews, todos son bienvenidos, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	8. especial seguidoras:33

**Aparecen 4 personas chibis una con una venda en su cabeza, pero todos con peluches.**

**Yolii: holaaaa:3 como están hermosuras.**

**Dino: volvimos después de un tiempo**

**Primo: me alegra volver a verlas:)**

**Tsuna:….**

**Yolii: ya tsuna no estarás enojado todavía por lo de las galletas verdad?**

**Tsuna: tuve que ir al médico.**

**Yolii: pero anachand7 nos dio más galletas.**

**Dino: ya nos perdonas, siiiiii?**

**Primo: *codazo a tsuna* te están pidiendo perdón.**

**Tsuna: ok los perdono, solo por anachand7 y Rin Tao.**

**Yolii: yei!, bueno primero este es un especial por los 25 reviews, 6 favoritos y 4 seguidoras, segundo la historia de tsuna-kun está en proceso.**

**Dino: Yolii, está en semana de evaluación**●▽●**.**

**Primo: gracias a anachand7 por las galletas.**

**Yolii: oh! eso me acuerda algo *saca una carta* squalo envió una carta!**

**Primo: la leeré:**

**Para: Rin Tao**

**De: el emperador de la espada (squalo)**

**Muchas gracias por el peluche lo tendré siempre en mente, lussuria!, si escribes eso te mato!, squ-chan, te veras muy malo diciéndole a una mujer, pelea conmigo en vez de darme eso!, ha!, es la verdad, pero hasta lo tienes en tu cama, vooooiiii lussuria te matare.**

**Dino: eso es todo?**

**Yolii: eso parece, pero bueno gracias a Rin Tao por los peluches me encantaron, como no le toco alguno a primo pero yo misma le hice uno de… Mi!.**

**Primo: un lindo detalle de tu parte, gracias.**

**Tsuna: bien pero de una vez comencemos con la historia, si?**

**Yolii: espera! Cuando fui a ver a Kyoya por lo de los peluches para sí le iba a decir algo a Rin Tao lo vi en el techo durmiendo con ellos.**

**Todos: awww!**

**Yolii: ok bien que empiece el especial por las.**

**Dino: mejor solo déjalo en especial**●w●

**Yolii: ok uwu, pero Kyoya nos morderá hasta la muerte por decir esto.**

**Todos:*reverencia* muchas gracias!**

**Todos:….. que!**

**ACLARACIONES **

**LOS () SIGNIFICAN TU NOMBRE O LA ARMA QUE POSEES**

**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, si no a Akira amano-sama**✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

Abriste los ojos notaste que no había nadie, solo los arboles moviéndose con él viento, cuando te intentaste levantar notaste un dolor no sabías que era hasta que después de un rato comenzaste a sentir un dolor muy fuerte que provenían de tu pierna derecha tu abdomen tu brazo izquierdo y tu hombro derecho, te dolía y recordaste como es que te habías hecho esas heridas

(Flash Back)

hace ya un año que llevabas en varia cuando te habían llamado de vongola no sabias para que te habían hablado pero sabias que era grave si te llamaban, al llegar al despacho tsuna te dijo que tenias que ir a una misión importante era muy difícil y todos lo sabían, pero por eso te habían llamado, tsuna confiaba mucho en ti además de que no por nada te había entrenado fon, lal y reborn eras de deberás alguien de temer pero a pesar de eso por dentro eras débil y el único que sabía tu debilidad era reborn y cual era muy fácil era nadamas y nadamenos que el decimo jefe vongola sawada tsunayoshi si te habías enamorado de él como lo conociste en una fiesta en la casa de dino cavallone habías ido de representante de los varia además de lussuria, fue cuando dino te presento a tsuna se quedaron hablando se llevaron muy bien en poco tiempo, no te diste cuenta de lo sentías hasta que se lo comentaste a lussuria, lo que había pasado, y lo que sentías no te dabas cuenta que eso era amor.

Sabias que era una misión difícil pero parecía que no te importaba porque para ti estaba bien sabias la confianza que te tenían todos, aceptaste y conseguiste a las personas que te acompañarían antes de irte, eran tus amigos los conociste cuando entraste a varia.

Te decidiste a decirle a tsuna lo que sentías por él, llegaste rápidamente a su despacho y viste como estaba firmando papeles, de que eran, de los destrozos que había causado gokudera en su última misión.

-tsuna necesito hablar de algo contigo-dijiste

-() que pasa creí que ya te habías ido-

-no necesito decirte algo muy importante antes de irme-

Tsuna te miro muy confundido nunca te habías comportado así tu rostro se torno en un leve carmín te acercaste rápidamente a él y lo besaste tuvieron que separarse cuando los pulmones pidieron aire.

-y que piensas – le dijiste

Tsuna te ve confundido y rojo después de unos segundos te responde

-perdón pero yo creí que solo éramos amigos

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de ti y saliste corriendo de ahí con todo lo que podías a lo lejos solo podías escuchar la voz de tsuna llamándote no le hiciste caso y te fuiste.

Cuando estabas a punto de llegar ahí secaste tus lágrimas y decidiste de ahí en adelante ya no creer en el amor, la misión era difícil era: liberar una de las sedes más importantes de vongola de los invasores sin lastimar a los sobrevivientes, decidieron tomar una ruta fácil bajar desde la montaña y entrar por arriba hasta llegar hasta abajo.

Sacaste tu () y comenzaron tú te encargaste de los vigilantes que estaban en un bosque un poco cerca de la sede porque allí era donde habían más personas los golpeabas con todo tu rencor, ira y desesperación te sentías muy mal por dentro y en un momento de distracción te atacaron todos al mismo tiempo atravesándote en tu pierna derecha tu abdomen tu brazo izquierdo y tu hombro derecho ahí fue cuando un hombre muy grande se acerco a ti y te empezó a golpear y después te tiro muy lejos de ahí tu aprovechando de que ya sabias que era lo que iba a hacer les dejaste uno de los regalitos que lambo te había dado antes de irte, una bomba muy poderosa cuando caíste muy lejos de ahí fue cuando exploto y reíste pues tu tarea ya estaba hecha solo faltaban los invasores de la sede, cuáles eran pocos de ahí no supiste que te paso ni que les paso a tus amigos

(Fin del Flash Back)

Despertaste no sabias dónde estabas era un cuarto pequeño cuando abriste por completo los ojos notaste que había alguien era un muchacho de tu misma edad pelo y ojos azules te sorprendiste porque te estaba curando te intentaste levantar pero él no te dejo y dijo:

-no te esfuerces no soy alguien, malo al contrario te quiero ayudar- te sonrió

-me llamo Johan-

Te sonrojaste al ver su sonrisa

Encantada yo me llamo () –decías mientras de eso tratabas de levantarte.

-no te preocupes, estas en mi aldea te encontré mientras me alejaba un poco de ella -hizo una pausa- y que harás después de recuperarte pues si tu quieres puedes quedarte aquí- te dijo un poco rojo.

Sonreíste- creo que me quedare aquí -le dijiste mirándolo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro solo querías estar alejada de todo.

EN VONGOLA…

Tus compañeros terminaron la misión exitosamente pero después se dieron cuenta de que no estabas te buscaron pero no lograron encontrarte en lugar de eso encontraron a uno de los invasores de los que te encargarías así que decidieron llevarlo para interrogarlo.

Después de eso se lo informaron a tsuna el fue lo más rápido a donde estaba el pero lo único que lo que dijo fue que te había matado riéndose de ello.

-que te paso () donde estas- fue lo que susurraba después de esa respuesta.

EN LA ALDEA…

Andabas muy bien después de unos días así que te cambiaste de ropa por que la que tenias estaba hecha retazos por así decir era un lindo vestido blanco que llegaba hasta tus rodillas y unos bonitos zapatos blancos bordados que te regalo Johan además de una pequeña bolsa para que llevaras tus cajas arma nadie sabía de ellas solo él, todos los de la aldea se llevaron muy bien contigo aunque no podías hacer cosas que llevaran un gran esfuerzo ayudabas en lo que podías hasta que un día, llegaron unos mafiosos en ese entonces te habías recuperado totalmente, Johan te pidió que te escondieras porque te había dicho que cada año se llevaban a una chica no quería que te llevaran pero no pudiste y saliste en ese momento viste como peleaba con ellos pero uno de ellos logro tirarlo lo iban a matar cuando tu interviniste, ellos te miraron y dijeron

-creo que ya encontramos a nuestra elegida –con una gran sonrisa.

Johan los miro con rabia, se levanto y dijo-no lo permitiré-

Pero tú de inmediato sacaste tu caja arma favorita era una ()

De inmediato atacaste a uno logrando herirlo de gravedad todos te miraron sorprendidos y te reconocieron de inmediato por tu caja arma dijeron con gran miedo

-tú eres una de las hitman de vongola-

No pudieron decir nada porque a ellos también lograste herirlos de gravedad así que decidieron escapar

Johan te miraba sorprendido sabia que eras una hitman reconocida pero lo que no sabía es que eras de vongola, después de que todos se fueron, Johan te trataba de forma muy diferente y le preguntaste que por que del trato así que decidió llevarte con el jefe de la aldea para que el mismo te lo dijera

-qué bueno que vienes ya sabía que una muchacha bonita como tu era de vongola, por cómo te llevas con los demás

-gracias pero ¿porque vongola es tan importante para ustedes?

El jefe de la aldea te conto una breve historia de la aldea que para ti fue muy impresionante pero el verdadero punto era que los vongola los habían salvado de morir te impresionaste de escuchar lo que vongola había hecho por ellos pero no pudiste evitar pensar en tsuna así que en ese momento decidiste quedarte a cuidar de la aldea por que ya tenían ellos muchos problemas, el jefe de la aldea y Johan se quedaron a pensar en tu petición y aceptaron ahora ya serias la guardiana de esa aldea así que les avisaste a todos y ellos decidieron hacer una fiesta para felicitarte

EN VONGOLA….

Algunos ya habían regresado de la investigación sobre la desaparición de () pero todo daba a lo que tsuna no quería, había ciertas pruebas pero él sentía que estabas viva por que en el paso de la investigación no habían hallado el cuerpo, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente y tsuna recordó el momento que había presenciado en ese momento tsuna hubiera querido poder detenerla y poderle haber dicho todo lo que sentía mientras que () solo trataba de ocultar y tirar ese sentimiento solo por no ser correspondido.

Las cosas solo se ponían peor allí porque habían recibido información de la familia angelliony que se había ocultado, por fin salió para poder cumplir con su cometido el cual era muy fácil destruir vongola y controlar la mafia, el plan ya había quedado al descubierto el cual era controlar y vender lo que estuvieran en los terrenos que ya habían elegido la cual casualmente era dónde estaba () ósea la aldea y la base vongola donde estaba tsuna el cual el plan ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

Enviaron a un ejército rápidamente para controlar los terrenos si es que había oposición.

EN LA ALDEA…

Mientras tanto Johan y () estaban entrenando en un lago hasta que Johan saco su caja arma te sorprendiste porque él nunca te lo había dicho pero no te dejaste controlar por ella, el propósito de el entrenamiento era sencillo mejorar el rendimiento de tu caja arma, todo iba muy bien hasta que vieron una gran explosión de flamas última voluntad los dos se sorprendieron y decidieron terminar con el entrenamiento siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron y decidieron defender a los aldeanos sacaron sus cajas armas y empezaron a atacar a los enemigos, tu y Johan estaban cansados y con raspones después de acabar con todos hasta que el último de ellos dijo:

-esperen a que lleguen los otros después de conquistar la mejor sede de vongola, son muchos más allá- dijo con una gran sonrisa después de desmayarse.

Te sorprendiste ante las palabras del tipo te pusiste a pensar en lo que tsuna estuviera sufriendo así que no te importo lo que sentías en aquellos momentos y decidiste ir a ayudarlo así que en ese momento dijiste:

Me tengo que ir –dijiste ocultando tu cara-

Yo te acompañare no puedo dejarte ir sola –te contesto rápidamente Johan-

Te sorprendiste a lo que te dijo y el solo te miro con una gran sonrisa

Está bien pero vámonos ya – le respondiste con mucha felicidad

Fueron corriendo hasta la base vongola que estaba cerca de ahí era la que un tiempo atrás habías salvado de los invasores ya sabias como era lo conocías como la palma de tu mano lo que te extraño era que no había nadie así que mejor no lo pensaste y tomaste un jet privado que había allí los dos subieron rápidamente y como tú solo sabias controlar uno de esos, te decidiste y tomaste el control para rápidamente dirigirte hasta la base vongola en Italia, querías llegar a tiempo para poder evitar una tragedia peor.

EN VONGOLA….

Tsuna estaba tranquilo firmando unos papeles por los daños que habían hecho en una misión sus guardianes cuando de pronto se escucho un estruendo en uno de los salones tsuna decidió seguir firmando los papeles porque pensaba que era uno de sus guardianes, cuando escucho un estruendo peor decidió salir a reclamarles pero lo que logro fue a un gran ejercito con el que sus guardianes estaban peleando así que no lo tuvo que pensar y tomo sus píldoras última voluntad para comenzar a pelear contra el ejercito que parecía que no tenia fin, después de 3 horas pelando los guardianes y su jefe solo habían acabado con una parte del ejercito que parecía no acabarse, ellos solo tenían un par de rasguños pero parecía que ya se estaban cansando, la verdad que ese era el propósito de su jefe llenarlos de soldados hasta que se cansaran y así cuando estén cansados darles el golpe de gracia, el jefe de la familia enemiga era un chico de la edad de tsuna pero él tenía el pelo blanco y un ojos bicolor dorado y azul, parecía que nunca sonreía de forma bondadosa si no que tenía una sonrisa llena de rabia y nadie sabía porque pero cuando tsuna lo vio decidió que era mejor pelear con él, para que cuando lo hiciera entrar en razón el detuviera al ejercito, pero parecía que había escogido una mala opción cuando comenzaron a pelear el saco su caja arma un par de cadenas con agarraderas (Como las que usan para los esclavos)

Y tsuna las vio venir pero una de ellas se aferro a el de una pierna, el jefe de la familia enemiga aprovecho eso y se abalanzo contra tsuna el lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo cuando el jefe de la familia contraria parecía que por fin iba a lograr matar a tsuna una sombra enfrente de el hizo que su oponente se estrellara contra los edificios que estaban cerca de allí lo único que tsuna pudo hacer es abrir los ojos inmensamente al ver quién era el que lo había salvado de poder morir, Se sorprendió al ver quien lo había salvado era el escuadrón independiente de asesinatos de vongola varia, por su parte ellos empezaron a ayudar a los guardianes del vongola decimo, lo cual a ellos les pareció indigno mientras que su actual jefe xanxus decidió luchar contra el capo de la familia enemiga

MIENTRAS TANTO….

() Y Johan esperaban impacientes por un lado ya querían llegar pero por el otro si iban muy rápido podían tener un accidente hasta que Johan hablo

-vas muy rápido () –le dijo

-no puedo necesito llegar ya o le pasara algo malo a tsuna tengo una sensación muy rara es como si me necesitara tengo que asegurarme de que este bien-hablo ()

-lo sé pero si seguimos así nosotros seremos los que necesiten ayuda-hablo Johan

EN LA SEDE VONGOLA

Los soldados seguían y seguían llegando los varia ayudaban intentando matar a cuantos más llegaran mientras lussuria se ocupaba de curar a la decima generación todo se iba poniendo peor y peor y el sufrimiento de tsuna solo se hacía más grande morir sin poder ver a () en ese momento ya se había dado por vencido al no poder encontrar a () pero sus guardianes le daban una pequeña esperanza para vivir, en esos momentos tsuna necesitaba de la presencia de () en ese momento el único apoyo que podía obtener era el de sus guardianes, de reborn, de varia y el sabia que se acercaba su muerte, el ejercito de los angelliony parecía que no se acababa y varia no aguantaría mas de unas horas cuando lussuria termino de curarlos decidieron hacer un ataque masivo con su mitad de la fuerza recuperada para eliminar buena parte del ejercito de los angelliony tsuna decidió ayudar a xanxus porque sabía que su oponente era muy fuerte así que la decima generación empezó con el plan, uniéndose con los guardianes de varia de su misma flama mientras que faltaba poco para que () y Johan llegaran hacia donde estaba tsuna, mientras que él y sus guardianes les faltaba poco para terminar con el ejercito de los angelliony pero los guardianes vongola y varia ya estaban cansados al igual que xanxus y tsuna, justo en ese momento el líder de los angelliony uso su anillo del cual salieron flamas color purpura haciendo que las cadenas se hicieran más largas, con lo cual le logro dar con un golpe a xanxus en su estomago y cuello dejándolo inconsciente mientras que tsuna lo miraba muy sorprendido los guardianes y el estaban cansados, además de que sus voluntades estaban débiles todos le tenían un gran aprecio a () y debió a que ellos creían que había muerto todos estaban muy tristes ya que reborn y los demás ex arcobalenos estaban en una importante misión y no regresaría en un buen tiempo, no tenían un apoyo, consuelo o palabras de aliento para ellos mientras que tsuna y el jefe de los angelliony estaban peleando a mayores los dos utilizaban sus llamas casi al máximo que podían

EN EL JET PRIVADO….

Johan y () ya estaban llegando bajaron y encontraron todo destruido y a sus alrededores un poco lejos de ahí solo se podía ver un poco como los guardianes y tsuna peleaban así que Johan decidió ayudarlos mientras que () fue a ayudar a tsuna, cuando llego cerca de ahí pudo ver a tsuna pero no en una buena posición tenía unas de las cadenas en la pierna y en la mano en ese momento el jefe de la familia angelliony decidió atacarlo, mientras que una iba a su espalda y tenía la intención de atravesarlo () decidió ayudarlo y saco su caja arma que era () pronto llego con él y bloqueo el ataque el sonido fue notorio que tsuna lanzo al otro jefe lejos y volteo para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de () tsuna abrió los ojos considerablemente ante la sorpresa mientras que () rompió la cadena y volteo para ver mejor a tsuna en ese momento lo abrazo y le dijo dulcemente:

-perdón por la espera

En ese momento tsuna empezó a llorar y correspondió al abrazo pero con más fuerza y le respondió:

-descuida llegas en el momento exacto-duraron solo segundos y tsuna se libero rápidamente para voltear hacia donde estaba su oponente, tsuna fijo su vista hacia donde lo había derribado y se sorprendió al verlo sentado mirándolo fijamente con malicia y hablo:

-ya terminaron, bueno entonces sigamos – entonces el jefe de los angelliony se lanzo para darle un golpe fuerte a () pero tsuna logro descubrirlo gracias a su superintuicion logrando detener al jefe contrario y a la vez aprovechando eso para darle un golpe esta vez mas fuerte, porque sus flamas habían aumentado de tamaño mientras que () hizo salir flamas última voluntad de su caja arma en la batalla parecía que los tres estaban en empate los golpes combinado de tsuna y () eran perfectos mientras que los de la familia contraria a veces contrarrestaban a los dos y así sucesivamente pero no duro tanto porque el jefe de la otra familia hizo un movimiento más rápido de lo normal haciendo que las llamas se hicieran mas opacas y sus movimientos y fuerzas fueran mayores a los de tsuna y () con eso aprovecho y se fue contra tsuna dándole un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando contra unas paredes y después el jefe de la otra familia y () empezaron a pelear () hizo salir más flamas al punto de que casi llegaban al empate pero de pronto escucho ruidos de piedras caerse seguido de un quejido volteo para ver y se encontró con la mirada de impresión de tsuna y escuchar un aviso de parte de él para después sentir múltiples dolores provenientes de su cuerpo eran en las mismas partes de antes su torso, sus brazos y sus piernas para luego ver que fue atravesada por las cadenas del jefe enemigo y que el mismo tenía una cara de repudio y satisfacción al lograr su cometido después para lanzarla lejos de ahí

(MOMENT FLASH TSUNA)

Tsuna había sido lanzado contra unas paredes para después con dificultad levantarse y al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor en el estomago y se puso alerta al escuchar el sonido fuerte de acero chocando para después mirar muy sorprendido que el jefe de la familia contraria iba a acertar un golpe mortal a () en ese momento () volteo y tsuna trato de poner sobre aviso a() pero después vio mas impresionado como del cuerpo de () empezaba a salir sangre ese bonito vestido blanco bordado había cambiado a uno casi totalmente rojo para después ver como las flamas última voluntad de () disminuían de tamaño y a la vez el jefe de la familia contraria la miraba con repudio y satisfacción la lanzaba lejos, tsuna hizo salir más flamas última voluntad de sus guantes y a la vez fue directo hacia el capo dándole con más fuerza y asestando un golpe bueno los dos siguieron peleando mientras que en el proceso de la pelea sus flamas se hacían mas y mas grandes

(FIN FLASH DE TSUNA)

(EN LA PELEA DE LOS GUARDIANES)

Johan logro llegar hacia donde estaban los guardianes se sorprendió al ver como peleaban mientras que tenían heridas superficiales y otros curados por un pavo real, empezó a reírse por dentro, un pavo real, pero después decidió ponerse serio y fue a hablar con los que estaban siendo curados

-hola-en ese momento los guardianes que estaban siendo curados se pusieron en defensa y Johan hablo otra vez

-descuiden soy amigo de () no soy su enemigo por ahora ayudare a los otros así que déjense curar y déjenmelo todo a mi –después de eso lo que hizo fue abrir su caja arma que constaba de () y fue rápidamente para deshacerse de los soldados que habían rodeado a los guardianes que estaban luchando ellos voltearon hacia donde estaba Johan sorprendidos y Johan hablo rápidamente mientras se deshacía de otros:

-descuiden no soy su enemigo así que por lo mientras ustedes vayan a curarse lo necesitan además yo puedo con los que faltan-los demás guardianes le gritaban muchas cosas pero la voz de un guardián le llamo la atención

-como sabemos que no eres un enemigo-dijo yamamoto tranquilo.

Las demás voces además de la de yamamoto decían:

-voooiiiiii no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-te morderé hasta la muerte por meterte en mi camino-

-shishishishishi un príncipe nunca necesita ayuda-

Johan solo le prestó atención a la de yamamoto y le dijo:

-conozco a () y además me ha hablado de toda su vida y de ustedes, de sawada tsunayoshi de todos sus amigos así que no creo que tenga que decir otra cosa- después de eso todos los guardianes decidieron ir hacia donde estaba lussuria para que él se encargara de todas sus heridas y no ser un estorbo porque no les gustaba que los ayudaran después de un rato Johan termino con todos los soldados y los guardianes ya se habían curado por completo después de eso notaron un estruendo de flamas última voluntad pero lo más extraño que se les hizo fue que solo había una de cielo y la otra era de nube! Se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad y fueron a ver qué es lo que pasaba cuando llegaron Johan y los de varia se preocuparon al no ver a () y solo ver a tsuna y al jefe contrario buscaron por los alrededores y no la encontraron Johan se preocupo más y hablo:

-¿Dónde está? -Dijo Johan seguido de bel y Fran

-donde esta hime-chan?

-donde esta ()-sempai

-¿quién? – pregunto gokudera

() Donde esta () dijeron Johan y lussuria al unisonó

Después un ruido de rocas cayendo les llamo la atención así que todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía pero todos se sorprendieron al ver salir a () de unos escombros con sus flamas rodeándola y con su vestido blanco casi rojo en ese momento todos decidieron ayudarla después lussuria decidió usar su caja arma y curar a () con la ayuda de ryohei mientras que los demás decidieron ver la pelea además de que los miembros de varia decidieron ayudar también a xanxus

****MOMENT FLASH TSUNA****

Tsuna y su oponente estaban casi en la última parte de la pelea por así decirlo cada vez tsuna y su oponente aumentaban mas sus llamas otra vez tsuna tenía la sensación como cuando lucho contra byakuran al igual que la otra pela en esta el domo de flamas era igual de grande porque el jefe de la familia solo usaba su anillo de cielo para combinarlo con el poder de su flama de la nube y hacer más poderosa su arma gokudera no lo pensó y decidió poner sus escudos alrededor de ellos el domo se hacía mas y mas grande hasta que sus oponente hablo:

-no peleas tan mal pero te matare sin compasión-el capo tenía la cara de enojo puro

Entonces si me mataras déjame saber tu nombre-dijo tsuna tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-es muy fácil soy el decimo capo de la familia más poderosa kaoru lamperouge-dijo en un tono soberbio -pero eliminare a cualquier descendiente de primo! –grito e hizo un movimiento fuerte

-porque odias tanto a primo-dijo tsuna sin entender lo que decía

-El destruyo casi por completo mi familia-en ese momento tsuna se distrajo y kaoru aprovecho para darle un golpe lo cual lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del domo de flamas última voluntad se estaba lastimando demasiado y así no le podía ganar pensaba que iba a perder hasta que escucho una voz:

-Eso no es cierto no fue primo el que lo hizo, tsuna, tu sabes que él no es capaz de hacer eso por favor no te des por vencido!-fue () la que hablo

En ese momento tsuna abrió los ojos y recordó, el llevaba la verdadera voluntad de primo y el sabia parte de su vida además () le había dado esperanzas para poder vivir, tsuna por su parte se había enojado por tal insulto que se lleno de ira y se lanzo contra kaoru diciéndole

-tú no sabes lo que el sufrió, además de que el no haría tal cosa de lo que tú dices –siguió golpeándolo hasta que él le respondió colocando sus cadenas alrededor de su torso para poder matarlo

******FIN FLASH MOMENT TSUNA*****

() Vio lo que kaoru planeaba y con sus heridas medio curadas fue a ayudar a tsuna mientras que el solo estaba cegado por su ira no se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba kaoru, después de eso tsuna solo pudo sentí como era empujado y solo pudo voltear y sorprenderse al ver a () siendo absorbida por llamas tipo rayo, tormenta, y nube y apenas alcanzo a ver lo que decían los labios de () se sorprendió al poder descifrar el mensaje:

-lo siento mucho-

Después de eso tsuna solo pudo ver como () era completamente absorbida para después se aventado por la explosión y escuchar un grito y después el kaoru se levantara para sorprenderse al ver como tsuna se preparaba para disparar el X-burner kaoru no se hizo esperar y hizo una barreara con sus flamas para protegerse hasta que tsuna logro expulsar una gran masa de flamas superiores a los 2000.0000 flv logrando derrotar a kaoru para después ver como aparecía vindice, como siempre excepto que esta vez hablaron:

-decimo capo de la familia angelliony kaoru lamperouge todavía no sabe toda la verdad tengo razón (apellido) (nombre)

En ese momento kaoru miro a () con una cara muy enojada para preguntarle:

-tú que sabes del incidente-

-más de lo que tú sabes –respondió levantándose muy agitada

Ante eso tsuna se sobresalto y fue con () para ayudarla pero al mismo tiempo le pregunto:

-¿por que lo sabes?

-solo tengo recuerdos que primo me otorgo –

En ese momento vindice hablo otra vez

-será mejor que lo digas todo o no te entenderán –a lo que () solo asintió y hablo

-en realidad nunca fue primo el que lo hizo, fue un ilusionista que solo quería poder, por eso el hizo las ilusiones de primo el día del accidente - kaoru solo se quedo con la cara de impresionado y vindice mostro algo y hablo:

-esto te refresca bien la memoria –vindice mostro un anillo con un dragón impreso en el que en el centro tenía 7 diferentes tipos de colores que se unían hasta que kaoru hablo:

-que es eso?

-el contrato de los angelliony con los vongola –hablo ()

Todos vongola varia y kaoru se sorprendieron y hablo vindice esta vez

-exacto solo que nunca pudo entregarse el contrato debido a que los angelliony desaparecieron ese día

¿Entonces vongola no tuvo nada que ver? –pregunto kaoru

-sí pero eso no es todo –hablo () esta vez

FLASH BACK (MEMORIA DE ())

EN EL MOMENTO QUE PRIMO Y VINDICE LE DIERON LOS RECUERDOS COMPLETOS

() Estaba entrenando cuando sintió una presencia y decidió hablar

-¿quién eres?-mientras () se ponía en modo defensivo

-soy el fundador y primer jefe de vongola-hizo una pausa y continuo

-vongola primo-ante eso () se sorprendió y le creyó pues su presencia denotaba eso pero de inmediato le pregunto

-porque estás aquí, se supone que si tsuna está mal o tú necesitas su ayuda solo apareces ante él y no con alguien más –ante eso primo esbozo una sonrisa y le contesto a ()

-no siempre vendré con el decimo, además vengo a hablar contigo porque tú eres la única guardián mujer que tiene una voluntad igual a la del decimo como la mía por eso tu eres la única a la que puedo pedirle ayuda –sonrió

() Ante eso hablo con una sonrisa

- tenlo por seguro te ayudare en lo que necesites –primo solo asintió y sonrió mas en ese momento apareció vindice () se sorprendió y bermuda prosiguió a hablar

-escuche que aceptaste, es cierto primo-el solo asintió pero () hablo

-que tiene que ver este asunto con vindice-pregunto () muy sorprendida y bermuda hablo otra vez

-yo y primo tenemos algo para que puedas ayudar a tsuna son recuerdos cada uno tiene una mitad así que necesitamos entregártelos en un tiempo dado solo los podrás usar cuando llegue el tiempo – () entendió pero hablo otra vez

-entiendo entonces empiecen de una vez-después de eso primo y bermuda procedieron a insertar los recuerdos () solo los podía ver conforme llegaban y no entendía nada hasta que el ultimo recuerdo llego y () hablo

-si quiero ayudar a tsuna necesito que me explique lo que acabo de ver –bermuda y giotto asintieron y hablaron

-lo primero que tienes que saber es que los angelliony eran una familia igual de poderosa que los vongola, y en ese tiempo se había cordado un día para hacer una alianza entre los vongola y los angelliony, ya se había acordado el día para entregar el contrato pero daemon y un ilusionista de los angelliony se ocuparon de que el anillo no fuera entregado –fue bermuda el primero que hablo pero () pregunto

-pero como, si primo descubrió a daemon con lo de los shimon por qué no con lo de los angelliony-giotto respondió con una cara de tristeza

-en el tiempo de los shimon ya había pasado lo de los angelliony por eso vigilaban a daemon por mi, pero antes el podía hacer lo que quería sin que lo vigilaran –y siguió bermuda

-exacto pero yo me encargue de que ese ilusionista no consiguiera el anillo así que me lo lleve – () hablo con tristeza

-y por qué ese ilusionista traiciono a los angelliony –

-Porque él fue el fue objeto de experimentos cada día y cada noche le hacían lo mismo, sufrió como todos en ese tiempo, así era por los experimentos para hacer nuevas armas no importaba cuanto sufrían todos a su alrededor morían pero un día se harto y decidió eliminar a la mafia por todo lo que le habían hecho así que huyo y después de eso entro con los angelliony, y para eliminar a la mafia necesitaba poder así que con daemon planearon robar el contrato-hablo bermuda

-es por eso que quería el anillo por el poder que tenia –pregunto ()

-así es el anillo tenía el mismo poder que el anillo vongola con ese poder podía destruir a la mafia –explico giotto

¿Y que fue lo que le paso ese día?-pregunto ()

- murió –hablo bermuda

-ya veo –dijo ()

-entonces fue por la ilusión de él, el que los angelliony creyeron que los vongola los traicionaron-explico bermuda

-un gran malentendido-dijo ()

-pero tú puedes arreglarlo yo me encargare del resto –hablo bermuda

-contamos contigo-hablo primo

-déjenmelo a mí, yo ayudare a tsuna cuando llegue ese momento –dijo () con una sonrisa

*********FIN FLASH BACK********

La cara de kaoru y tsuna eran de sorpresa y kaoru hablo

-lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no creí que…..perdón-pero fue interrumpido por ()

-descuida yo al principio también me confundí-() solo pudo decirlo con un hilo de voz para después desmayarse y tsuna salió de sus pensamientos y recordó sus heridas

-()! –grito muy fuerte pero () no respondió lussuria y ryohei fueron rápidamente para ayudar a () pero no podían hacer tanto porque las llamas eran de rayo y tormenta de pronto un helicóptero llego y una persona se asomo con un altavoz y hablo

-chaos!

-reborn-dijo tsuna con alegría

-parece que te va muy mal sin mi dame-tsuna –después bajo una escalera y subieron a () rápidamente seguido del helicóptero llego un jet en el cual los otros guardianes utilizaron para ir junto con el helicóptero y reborn hablo después de ir en camino al hospital

-que paso aquí dame-tsuna –en ese momento tsuna decidió decirle todo a reborn cuando llegaron al hospital tuvieron que esperar mucho pues tratar heridas de flamas rayo y tormenta no era cosa fácil mientras que tsuna se culpaba por lo que le sucedió a () pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro

-descuida dame-tsuna () no es de esas personas que mueren fácilmente –sonrió –recuerda que yo, lal mirch y fong la entrenamos y tiene una voluntad muy fuerte –esas palabras lograron calmar un poco a tsuna pero sin darse cuenta detrás de él se formo un alboroto por los guardianes de varia y vongola hasta que su alboroto se hizo más alto en los que solo se podía escuchar

-vooiiii!shishishi, kufufu, bel-sempai deje de hacer alboroto, basuras, ma-ma, esos sonidos se hacían más y más notorios hasta que sonó una pistola y su dueño hablo:

-cállense o los mato a todos-solo hicieron falta esas palabras para que todos se acomodaran y guardaran silencio, el doctor tardo en salir y todos solo estaban pensando por lo cual no se dieron cuenta cuando reborn desapareció tan solo un momento mientras que () iba saliendo de la operación y tsuna seguía un poco nervioso hasta que gokudera lo saco de sus pensamientos

-decimo () ya salió de la sala –mientras que tsuna solo respondió sorprendiéndose por estar pensando, y cayéndose decidió ir rápido hacia donde estaba el doctor junto con reborn a su lado rápidamente le pregunto:

-como esta ()? –a lo que el doctor le contesto:

-la señorita () ahora está fuera de peligro, ya pueden pasar a verla -dijo con una sonrisa que tsuna no pudo predecir gracias al nerviosismo que tenia, rápidamente entro al cuarto de () y la vio conectada a diversos aparatos mientras que el se acerco lentamente y comenzó a llorar y tartamudear mientras le decía:

-perdón, perdón, por no poder protegerte, en realidad nunca quise que te pasara todo esto y por mi culpa y descuido fuiste tú, la que pagaste por mi tontería, yo debí de estar en tu lugar, yo debí ser el que estuviera en esta cama, y no tu, en ese momento tsuna no escucho un click que hizo la maquina que marcaba los latidos para después volverse una línea, lo que marcaba que un corazón dejaba de latir, tsuna solo pudo escuchar el pitido alto y recordó las palabras de reborn

FLASH BACK SALA DE REUNIONES (ANTES DE LA MISION DE ())

Reborn estaba en el despacho de tsuna mientras que el estaba firmando unos papeles todo era silencio hasta que uno de ellos hablo

-Hablaste con () dame-tsuna-reborn rompió el silencio

-no, no he tenido tiempo -dijo tsuna triste

-¿entonces no le has dicho sobre tus sentimientos?-pregunto enojado reborn

-no todavía, no sé cómo decirlo-dijo tsuna triste

-solo dilo no es muy difícil-dijo reborn empezando a enfadarse

-como si fuera muy fácil-dijo tsuna

-si no lo haces te daré un entrenamiento mas difícil que el de ahora-explico reborn

-hiiiii-chillo tsuna- pero es que () no ha tenido tiempo libre-se defendió

-pero pudiste haberlo hecho cuando iba a tu despacho-reborn convirtió a león en arma

-espera Reborn pero ¿que pasaría si ella no me quiere? De que serviría-pregunto tsuna

Tu solo hazlo –dijo un enojado reborn -dile acerca de lo que sientes por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, nunca sabes que es lo que le pueda pasar, recuérdalo bien dame-tsuna-después de eso reborn se fue del despacho de tsuna

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento tsuna lloro aun más fuerte y abrazo a () muy fuerte y le dijo:

-no te vayas, todavía no, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, mi dolor se hará más grande si tú te vas –hizo una pausa y grito lo mas que pudo

-TE AMO () POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA!

MOMENT FLASH GUARDIANES *********

Tsuna entro rápido y después todo fue silencio pero no tardo en romperse

-vooiiii porque él tiene que entrar primero –seguido de un

-shishishishi el príncipe sacara a ese intruso-y luego se escucho un alboroto peor y se escucho de nuevo un disparo y su dueño hablo

-si sacan de ahí a dame-tsuna los mato -advirtió reborn con su mirad de asesino inmediatamente todos se calmaron y reborn convirtió a león en reloj para después sacar un control y apachurrar el botón y después escuchar un sollozo a lo cual gokudera intento entrar al cuarto pero reborn se lo impidió y le dijo:

-nadie entrara al cuarto de () hasta que yo lo diga –dijo con una sonrisa que oculto rápidamente con su fedora todos estaban extrañados al escuchar eso pero aun los sorprendió al escuchar el grito de tsuna decir

-TE AMO () POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y analizaron rápidamente lo que dijo tsuna:

TE AMO (se le estaba declarando pero por qué) POR FAVOR (es que caso ya despertó y lo rechazo) NO TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA (murió?)

Ante ese pensamiento todos quisieron entrar rápidamente pero fueron detenidos por reborn que les dijo;

-ya les dije que no entraran hasta que yo se los diga –con la misma sonrisa todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí adentro?

FIN FLASH BACK *********

Tsuna abrazo a () muy fuerte y después sintió como lo abrazaban con la misma fuerza y abrió los ojos muy grandes al escuchar una dulce voz que le decía:

-yo también te quiero tsuna-kun –dijo () con una sonrisa

Tsuna suspiro y después se dio cuenta de que el corazón de () latía un poco débil y la abrazo con más fuerza y () solo le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-descuida nunca me iré de tu lado-tsuna se calmo y después alejo a () un poco y le dijo:

-¿desde cuándo () desde cuando me amas? – () solo respondió

-desde que te conocí en esa fiesta –

Tsuna solo pudo sonrojarse y le contesto con un tartamudeo Y-yo también –hizo una pausa y después saco una caja descubriendo un anillo de plata y dijo con un tartamudeo:

-() Q-quieres….S-ser mi novia?

() Comenzó a llorar y solo pudo decir un leve si de su parte mientras que tsuna le ponía el anillo muy feliz y después darse un beso dulce y lento para después de unos minutos reborn entrara para decirle a tsuna:

Por fin acabaste dame-tsuna, te tardaste pero ahora te falta lidiar con los demás –a lo que los mencionados hicieron notoria su presencia que solo se podía escuchar:

-shishishi

-voooooiiiiii

-ma, ma

-no dejare que le hagan nada al decimo

-basuras

-bel-sempai deje de causar problemas

-oya, oya

-al extremo

-felicidades ()-chan –de parte de lussuria

-hmp herbívoros

Y reborn hablo

-tu deseo se cumplió dame-tsuna, serás tú ahora el que ocupe el lugar de ()-dijo reborn con una sonrisa a lo que tsuna contesto sorprendido

-pero creí que () tendría que estar más tiempo aquí-para después ser interrumpido por una voz ronca

-no tanto muchacho-fue el doctor el que hablo

-la señorita () está en un buen estado gracias a lussuria, sasagawa y a los doctores de vongola pero el señor reborn nos pidió llevar a la señorita () a este cuarto y conectarla mientras estaba dormida-a lo que el mencionado solo oculto su sonrisa con su fedora para después recibir una queja

-reborn –hablo tsuna-porque lo hiciste- y reborn contesto

-porque era la única forma de que le dijeras a () lo que sentías-y tsuna contesto

-entonces por qué la maquina que toma los pulsos se marco la línea –reborn contesto

-en realidad esa máquina no estaba conectada a ella si no que estaba conectada a un dispositivo que accione con este control-reborn mostro el control y después solo se escucharon unas risas de todos mientras que tsuna seguía diciendo

-REBORN!

**Aparecen 4 personas**

**Tsuna: 17 hojas fueron en Word!**

**Primo: algo sorprendente a-achu!**

**Todos: salud**

**Yolii: lo sé Giotto, la historia es vieja, es mi primer oneshot y historia (/;-;)/**

**Dino: el estilo se nota es increíble!**

**Tsuna: al igual que estabas gritando como fangirl mientras lo corregias.**

**Yolii: lo sé es hermoso *le da un codazo* y tu eres el prtagonista.**

**Tsuna: *se pone rojo* n-no lo r-r-recuerdo**

**Primo: bien muchas gracias por leer, igual gracias por los regalos, favs follows, reviews, todos son bienvenidos.**

**Todos:*reverencia* hasta la próxima!**


	9. Tsuna:DD

**Aparece un chica chibi, pelo negro y ojos morados, con un uniforme y un suéter en su panza.**

**Yolii: im back! Perdón por tardar, tuve que hacer RR de contabilidad y estudiar, hacer carpetas, exámenes, es como un parcial pero en una semana, pero bueno traje a byakuran-chan.**

**Byakuran: hola a todos, gracias por invitarme Lottie.**

**Yolii: *se sonroja* D-De n-nada byakuran, ejem, como sea traje por fin la historia, espero con esto por fin ponerme al corriente con las demás historias, y publicar los pedidos lo más rápido posible, sin más que comience.**

**Los 2: *reverencia* Muchas Gracias!**

**Yolii: por cierto gracias a ****necrara-darkangel por lanzar su ataque de piña pervertida, contra la alondra sadica, fue muy efectivo.**

**Aclaraciones: las canciones que utilice son de los openings de bleach, el primero es de Yui Rolling Star y la segunda es de Miwa Change.**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, si no a Akira amano**

Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquella pelea era algo que no podía detener, aquella chica tenía miedo, sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos azules lo demostraban, se podía ver su estatura media ya que sus padres arrebasaban su estatura dejando ver que llegaba hasta los hombros de sus padres, su aspecto bastante desarrollado le daba un aspecto sumamente débil

-es tu culpa por haberla dejado sola –alegaba sus madre

-no, fue tu culpa por dejar eso ahí, y no decirle que no lo mueva –su padre grito mas fuerte

-papa, mama– Yuki trato de decir.

-vete a tu cuarto! –un grito salió de los dos

Simplemente ese día también fue su culpa, siempre lo es, siempre lo que ella hace es su culpa no importa lo que haga, siempre habrá desgracias aunque no lo quiera.

- yo simplemente quería que comieran conmigo – sollozo después de eso hasta quedarse dormida.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Al día siguiente escuela Nanimori

-por que nunca pueden entenderme –Yuki entraba a la escuela llevaba una guitarra en su espalda, unas tobilleras y unas muñequeras, mas la mochila que contenía todo lo que estudiaría hoy, como siempre nadie notaba su presencia.

Después de clases a la hora del receso Yuki se dirigió a la puerta cuando.

-auch.

Yuki cayó, ya que alguien la había empujado pero con tantas personas no supo quien fue.

-estas bien? –un chico con cabello castaño alborotado y ojos chocolate ayudo a Yuki a levantarse.

-sí, pero mis cosas –Yuki vio como sus cosas seguían regadas.

-te ayudo –aquel chico dijo.

-gracias, etto, como te llamas.

Aquel chico al oír eso se puso rojo, como pudo olvidar algo tan importante.

-sawada tsunayoshi, y tú?

-Yuki Di Ángelo.

-entonces es un gusto, Yuki y Tsuna se levantaron el segundo le regreso todas sus cosas Yuki iba a hablar cuando.

-Decimo! –un chico peli plateado le hablo a lo lejos Tsuna, el lo saludo y rápidamente volteó a Yuki.

-quieres comer con nosotros?... Digo es que siempre te veo sola... –Tsuna se puso rojo al pensarlo- … no es que te vigile…E-es…e-tto.

-jajajajaja –por primera vez Yuki sonrió – si, Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna y Yuki fueron y alcanzaron a los demás en la azotea, al llegar Yuki se puso nerviosa al ver a tantas personas juntas.

-E-etto, buenas tardes – Yuki se sorprendió ya que había hablado español.

-Tsuna, tu amiga no habla japonés? – yamamoto pregunto algo que todos querían saber.

-eh, si, hace rato hable con ella, estas bien?

La voz de Tsuna no despertó a Yuki, ella podía sentir como es que una persona la miraba mal desde que habían llegado a la azotea,

-perdón tsunayoshi, me siento mal iré a la enfermería – alcanzo decir en un pequeño susurro que solo Tsuna escucho.

Una mirada ojimiel, siguió a Yuki hasta que se fue, y se poso en seguida en Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun, quien era?

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar a su lugar, donde nadie más que ella se escucharía a si misma sus problemas.

Llego al salón de música, donde al hacerlo toco su corazón, que latía muy rápido.

-tsunayoshi-kun –una sonrisa salió de lo más dentro de ella, fue la más dulce y sincera que podía dar, una que solo ella podía sacar a la persona de su vida, rápidamente saco su guitarra se ajusto bien sus muñequeras y comenzó a tocar.

No puedo seguir con ello dentro  
Necesito decir lo que quiero decir  
En la parada del bus la noche cae y me marcho  
Y a las cargas del día digo bye, bye, bye

Quiero ver tu fighting pose, preparada ¡oh, oh!

En mi sueños he visto un mundo nuevo  
Sin conflictos, con la paz alumbrando cada día  
Pero cuando me despierto todo sigue igual  
No quiero caer en la rutina  
¡De esos rolling days!

En alguna parte de ella sabía que, su mundo cambiaria por la presencia de él.

Ese día había sido muy bueno, por fin había hablado con alguien, bendecía a aquel que la empujo, Yuki tomo el camino largo a su casa porque ya sabía que si llegaba temprano vería el mismo espectáculo de siempre, ya se había hartado de las peleas de sus padres hasta el punto de pensar en fumar o dedicarse a delincuente, pero más la primera ya que como casi no hablaba, no se veía así, solo cuando en verdad estaba endiabladamente enojada se lo pensaba.

*ojala the gazette viniera a tocar aquí, pero bueno*

Yuki se dirigió a un bar mediano, al entrar todos la saludaron.

-Yuki-chan! Hoy también tocaras?

-No, perdón para la siguiente tocare 3, hoy vengo por Dai-kun– al pasar entre la gente llego con el bartender.

-quieres leche Yuki-chan, te ves cansada –aquel hombre le ofreció un vaso de leche.

-gracias Dai-kun, pero, porque esta tan lleno el lugar?

-un hombre viene con muchos de sus amigos, al parecer son refinados porque toman vino, y siempre que vienen rentan la sala de reuniones.

-enserio?... Oh si, te tengo noticias –Yuki dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-por la cara que tienes diría que…. Compraste cigarrillos.

-No, Dai-kun eres muy malo –Yuki dijo con un puchero.

-perdón, mejor dime soy malo adivinando.

-tengo un nuevo amigo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Salón de clases 2-A

-terminen el balance general y podrán salir temprano.

*Matare al tipo, que abrió su pico como se atreve a decirle al profe que contabilidad es fácil, esa mierda es súper difícil*

-todos en el salón miraron a un chico con ojos amenazantes.

*balance, si le entendí bien, podre salir a comprar mis discos de vinilos*

Después de un rato, nadie terminaba, pero..

*Termine!, me dio el capital!, vencí a gokudera hayato, el nerd, EL NERD!*

Yuki volteo hacia el grupo de Tsuna, donde se podía ver un aura deprimente, el profesor salió, y todos se levantaron a comparar respuestas.

-tsunayoshi-kun –Yuki movió un poco a Tsuna.

-eh, a Angelo-san.

-puedes decirme Yuki, tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna se puso rojo ante esto.

-entonces, que pasa Yuki-chan, no has terminado?

-No, ya termine.

-¡QUEE! –Yuki tapo la boca de Tsuna antes de que los demás los escucharan.

-si quieres te las puedo pasar.

-está bien?, tú te esforzaste.

-si, además pareces muy agobiado.

-Gracias.

*Desde ese día, Tsuna y yo nos hicimos amigos, íbamos a lugares juntos, me ayudo a hablar con más gente, y yo le enseñe lo que sabía, le enseñe mi más grande pasión, la música, Tsuna me conto su verdad, me volví parte de su familia, no dudaba de que él me protegería, pero yo lo haría con más intensidad, por qué? Porque me enamore perdidamente de el*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Nanimori 1 año después.

*Te amo Yuki *

Aquellas palabras parecían una mentira, Yuki veía lo contrario a lo que Tsuna le había dicho, y eso era lo que más le destrozaba, oír aquellas palabras mientras que Tsuna besaba a kyoko, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba mientras que la apuñalaban, aquel sentimiento, amor, se perdió?

-Yuki! – Tsuna vio como Yuki lloraba, se fue inmediatamente.

*Por qué?, por que yo? *

Yuki corrió hacia su casa en donde corrió hasta su cuarto y ahí lloro ignorando la puerta, ya sabía que su mama la haría de coartada con Tsuna, ya que su mama sabía que ella necesitaba estar sola.

El dolor de cabeza se intensifico al abrir aquellos ojos azules, el recuerdo volvió, haciéndose presente el motivo por su dolor.

*llore hasta quedarme dormida*

Yuki bajo aquella foto en donde Tsuna y ella estaban en un parque de flores de cerezo, no quería verlo por un tiempo, o más bien, nunca más.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde su madre la abrazo, momentos como esos necesitaban de muchos abrazos.

-nos iremos mañana – su madre acaricio el pelo de Yuki, sorprendiéndola.

-como?, a donde?, porque?

-tu padre y yo nos divorciaremos, te irás conmigo a Alemania, ahí viviremos, además necesitamos tiempo las dos no crees?

Estaba decidido, se iría.

-está bien, preparare mis cosas y iré a comprar algo antes de irnos.

-sí.

Yuki salió de su casa, saber que se iría mañana la llenaron de inmensos pensamientos, pasara donde pasara cada cosa terminaba en "Tsuna me mostro esto" por una parte era bueno, podría dejar de pensar en Tsuna, y empezaría de nuevo, no le importaba volver al inmenso hoyo del que la habían sacado, más bien era un habitad del que ella se había acostumbrado totalmente, por qué?, porque había algo que la abandono cuando Tsuna estaba con ella, pero volvió cuando se alejo de él "La soledad"

Al pasar por cada lugar, el templo, el parque, la tienda de takeshi, Nami-chu, cada uno era un lugar de inmensos recuerdos que la torturaban, que hacían que ella llorara nada más de verlos, sintiendo como el viento quería quitarle aquellas lágrimas como si pudiera llevarse sus problemas.

*las cicatrices siempre estarán aquí, no importa si no se ven*

-pudo ver a lo lejos a Takeshi, él la miro sorprendido pudo verla llorando, Yuki vio como su mama llegaba en el auto se subió rápidamente antes de que Takeshi pudiera llegar a ella y se despidió con la mano, él era la última persona que vería de Nanimori.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-Yuki!, Yuki!, Yuki!, Yuki!, Yuki!, Yuki –la multitud solo gritaba un nombre.

Cambiar, no me voy a desviar y ser arrastrada  
Quiero seguir fiel a lo que siento ahora  
Cambiar, no importa cuántas veces renazca  
Abrazare mi dolor mientras corro

La oscuridad ocultaba, aquellas lágrimas, podía fingir, se había acostumbrado a cosas nuevas y esa no era una.

Fui gratamente traicionada  
Pero no caí por ello, estoy justo aquí  
No es suficiente, nunca acaba, se distorsiona mas  
Este mundo, que se reduce a un modelo,  
Me hace perder vista de quien soy  
No quiero estar ligada a restricciones, no decidas por mi

Voy por un sendero sin camino  
Porque si me quedo aquí y espero, nada comenzara

-estuviste perfecta Yuki –Daisuke le dio un vaso de leche.

-Dai-chan! –Yuki abrazo rápidamente, a aquel hombre.

-cuidado, ya estamos grandes, a ti no te hace daño pero a mí sí, ya estoy viejo.

-perdón, Gracias por venir Dai-chan!

-primero era Dai-kun y luego Dai-chan que sigue Dai-chin?

-quizás, jajajaja.

-se lo importante que es esto para ti.

-Gracias.

Yuki termino de hablar con Daisuke, estaba cansada, trabajar y ser una hitman era agotador su madre no lo sabía pero reborn sí, trabajaban juntos por lo que en casi todos sus trabajos hablaban o entrenaban.

Al recordarlo sonrió, él la apoyo en todo lo que necesito, así que ella no podía ser simplemente desagradecida.

-Yuki

Esa voz era la que menos quería escuchar.

-que haces aquí –Tsuna salió de las sombras, sus ojos mostraban una infinidad de sentimientos.

-quería verte.

-no te basta con ella, si no que yo también tengo que ser arrastrada por ti.

-Eso no fue lo que paso Yuki.

-entonces que vi Tsuna! Dime! –Yuki estaba llorando.

(Flash back)

Había despertado, era como la decima vez que había soñado con ella?, porque no podía dejar de pensarla? Una sonrisa salió otra vez alegrándole el día, su risa, su cara, sus acciones, cada cosa de Yuki atraían a Tsuna como las abejas a la miel, aquel era el sentimiento del que le había hablado su madre ¿Amor?, si era así tenía que decirle a Yuki cuál era su respuesta, su madre ya quería decirle nuera, incluso hablaba de cómo serian sus nietos.

-Tsuna-kun?

Aquella voz lo sorprendió.

-kyoko-chan?

-qué bueno que te encontré, quería decirte algo.

-que pa- -kyoko había besado a Tsuna.

De repente el escucho algo, y al fijarse pudo ver a Yuki estaba sorprendida.

-Yuki!

Tsuna no pudo alcanzar a Yuki, volvió con kyoko rápidamente.

-por que lo hiciste?

-yo te quiero Tsuna-kun, porque ya no me amas?

-descubrí que nunca te ame, descubrí que te admiraba, pero ahora deje de hacerlo con esto. –Tsuna se fue indignado, tenía que ir por Yuki, no podía dejarla así.

(Fin del flash back)

-Tu madre me dijo que te dejara, y que te diera tiempo, pero después descubrí que te fuiste, te busque pero nunca halle rastro de ti, decidí tomar el puesto de decimo vongola mas rápido para poder encontrarte, después supe que trabajabas con reborn, lo convencí de que me diera un lugar al que fueras, me dio esta dirección, cada que había un evento venia con las esperanzas de encontrarte y decirte todo –Tsuna cayó un poco y empezó a sollozar poniendo el ramo que tenía en el suelo, cubriendo su cara.

-lo pensé mucho, y en verdad parece que soy un monstruo, no sé porque soy el cielo, mas bien, no creo que merezca seguir con vida, por que tan solo soy una basura.

-te equivocas, te equivocas, te equivocas –Yuki se arrodillo frente a Tsuna –sabes que cada cosa que tenia ¿me recordaba a ti? Eres el cielo que cubre todo, me diste felicidad, me diste una oportunidad para amar, me diste una razón para vivir, eres un cielo Tsuna, nunca lo dudes.

Tsuna se acerco rápidamente a Yuki tocando por fin esos labios, la sensación que tanto había anhelado, era mejor de la que había imaginado, Yuki estaba correspondiendo a ese beso torpe, que termino con una sonrisa que decía que la tormenta había pasado.

**Aparecen 2 personas chibis**

***no se dan cuenta de que terminaron de leer***

**Byakuran: entonces me dirás porque tienes eso *señala el suéter en la panza***

**Yolii: no se lo dirás a nadie**

**Byakuran: no.**

**Yolii: es por Andrés.**

**Byakuran: donde vive Lottie.**

**Yolii: no la agarraste verdad?**

**Byakuran: qué?**

**Yolii: *se da cuenta* perdón, bueno aquí acaba todo, espero y a NARUKO69 le haya gustado.**

**Byakuran reviews, favs, follows, si lo hacen les daré un bombón.**

**Yolii: entonces si yo me comento me darás a Gio-chan?**

**Byakuran: yo decía mis dulces.**

**Yolii: ok ;-; yo quería un Giotto.**

**Los 2: nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
